The Final Progression
by davidandbillie
Summary: Getting to a finale! Have re-written the title information and family tree in chpt. 1. COMPLETE
1. How Phryne got her title

How Phryne got her title. (Re-written)

_For this loose end, I created a family tree for Phryne. I decided that both Phryne's parents and Aunt Prudence were English, and that Aunt Prudence and Phryne's mother were cousins, as Prudence has never referred to her as other than "family". I gave Phryne's age as 38, in line with TV Phyrne, not 28, as with book Phryne. I also wanted Phryne to have her formative years in England, absorbing the ways of the aristocracy. The first novel "Cocaine Blues" actually starts with Phryne in England. The Family tree is at the end of this chapter. The money issue is c/o Downton Abbey! The men's names: sorry, could not resist! Everything else is total fiction. If you are confused, feel sorry for Jack!_

_I referenced Wikipedia for the titles. wiki/Forms_of_address_in_the_United_Kingdom_

One evening the following week, Jack arrived to Phryne's house for dinner. He was surprised to see Aunt Prudence there. He had not been told she would be dining with them. He was, however, an officer and a gentleman.

"Mrs Stanley, how nice to see you again!"

"My dear Inspector, You are a sight for sore eyes!" said Aunt Prudence, clasping his hand.

"Is anything the matter?" asked Jack, sitting down.

"No, Inspector, not at all. Phryne and I have had the whole day sorting out the Morgan Family Trust, which means we had a little too much of each other in one sitting. But now you are here, we can have some fresh conversation at the dinner table!"

"Ah, Yes," said Jack, wondering where Phryne was.

"The Morgan Family Trust" continued Aunt Prudence regardless, "is in relation to my family. My father moved us out to Australia in my school years. That's how I managed to wield so much influence into getting young Jane into Warleigh Grammar!

As I was saying, I was a Morgan prior to my marriage to my dear Edward. Of course, we started it with the money that was my dowry. Edward thought I should keep it aside. He arranged to have a regular allowance paid to it. I kept it as my own bank account, to build up a trust fund."

Jack nodded politely. He could see Jane lurking in the doorway, obviously not wanting to come in!

Aunt Prudence did not even draw breath! "My family estate was very modest; it was only at my dear Edwards insistence that we set up the trust for me and the next generation. But it was a godsend for all; Edward was so knowledgeable in these matters. He was insistent that I have my own income "just in case". Well, I used it for small investments, but it did have other uses!"

Jack smiled, he saw Dot whisk past the door.

"You see, after Edward and I married and we decided to remain in Australia, I was able to use the Trust to give an allowance to Phryne's mother Janet -my dear cousin, after she and dear Harold arrived. Harold of course, was having little income and no idea how to earn it! Throughout the early years of their marriage, it enabled her to have a little money of her own. It was money that Harold could not get his hands on you see, so they were able to live with a little dignity. It did keep them from being destitute."

"Yes" said Jack accepting a generous glass form Mr Butler, who also presented Aunt Prudence with a full sherry glass. Jack looked up in hope of a word, but Mr Butler had already left. Still no sign of Phryne!

"So when dear Harold was re-instated to the bosom of his family, they were not quite on the street. I was able to help Janet a little, being cousins so far from our families. But it was discreetly done of course."

"Of course"

"And now we are considering winding up the Morgan Family Trust. Technically I should be deceased, but at least we can put all the plans in place."

"Of course, Excuse me!" Jack escaped to the kitchen, and found Phryne having a large whiskey on the back porch.

"Phryne" said Jack "Aren't you supposed to be entertaining your Aunt in the parlour?"

"I've been with her all day," Phryne whispered, "I just wanted a little breathing time!"

"Breathing time is over!" said Jack as he put an arm around her and walked her into the parlour.

"Look who I found in the kitchen!" he smiled

"I was just on my way back, Aunt P" said Phryne "I am sure you were entertaining Jack beautifully."

"As always, my dear, as always" said Aunt Prudence.

Mr Butler announced dinner, and as they moved to the table. Jack seated Aunt Prudence.

Aunt Prudence continued "So, thankfully I can pass the reins to Phryne to manage when I go. I don't think that dear Janet will be returning to Australia, not while Harold has the Baronetcy and they're without an apparent heir."

Jack gave Phryne a quizzical look as he pulled out her chair. Phryne chose to only look at the chair.

Dot helped Mr Butler serve the soup.

"Hello Miss Williams," said Jack, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been very busy helping Mr Butler" said Dot and retreated!

Aunt Prudence continued "As I was saying Inspector, Phryne will administer the remainder of the trust for herself and Arthur. We have re-negotiated it, so that they can receive the Morgan Family money, and then most of the inheritance from the Stanley family will benefit Guy. It should be enough to keep him in the Home Country for some time."

As sip of soup, a moment of silence.

"Of course the Morgan Family Trust is not intended to continue after this generation. Arthur, of course, won't have children, and Guy shall be able to support his own offspring, which leaves only Phryne, and my dear Phryne, I think you have just about missed that boat!"

Jack choked on his soup. "I'm sorry Mrs Stanley; I did not expect that topic at the dinner table."

Aunt Prudence did not notice. "It is just as well that young Jane is not present. The Morgan Family Trust will naturally exclude her as she is not Phryne's natural daughter. You will have to make separate arrangements for her, dear Phryne".

"I have already considered that Aunt Prudence" said Phryne, as Mr Butler changed courses.

"Wards usually have separate funds set aside for them" Aunt Prudence told Jack, 'It stops free loaders getting their hands on the families money! Of course, Phryne should remember this because of her uncle and that common law marriage of his!"

"He was my great uncle and they married in Scotland. Hardly illegal!" said Phryne

"They were married by an Anvil Priest in Gretna Green. It was not legal as seen by the church or the laws of England."

"Only by the laws of Scotland" said Phryne rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well, you were very lucky your own parent's marriage was not deemed as common law."

"They were legally married by their local church in front of witnesses!"

"Only because the priest was good friend of your fathers!" said Aunt Prudence, and made a drinking motion with her hand.

"Why is this important?" asked Jack, before he could stop himself.

Phryne glared at Jack, for encouraging Aunt Prudence. Aunt Prudence launched herself into a full description of Phryne's family tree

"Inspector, the lie of the land was that dear Harold, Phryne's father, was a third son of a third son and not likely to inherit the title, with many others in line before him. He was a bit of a "young man about town", as they say!"

"A family trait perhaps." said Jack trying to avoid Phyrne's kick under the table.

"Yes, well, he got the title eventually" said Aunt Prudence not registering what else was going on. "There were a few unfortunate deaths, as well as the great war, the Boer War and some who did not marry. Which one was that Phryne?

"Reynard" said Phryne, "Brother to Serious"

"Most unfortunate names! One of them died duelling, such a waste of time!" said Aunt Prudence "And then there was that Percival's common law son, another Arthur. He died in the war; the title would have gone to him if he had been recognised"

"Why was he not recognised?" asked Jack and was rewarded with a glare from Phryne and a disdainful look by Aunt Prudence. "I said that he was from that common law marriage, Inspector!"

"Right" said Jack, focusing on his dinner.

"Apparently there was quite a legal to-do about all that. He settled for an allowance in the end. But to no avail, the silly man went to war and never came back!"

"Quite a few of us went to war" said Jack affronted.

Aunt Prudence waved that minor detail away!

"The title eventually went to my grandfather instead" said Phryne, diverting the issue.

"A short holding" said Aunt Prudence, "Only eight years, poor George!"

"Frederick" corrected Phryne.

"Well that's what you get if you go to war with only daughters for offspring!"

"That was his grandson James" said Phryne. "My cousin"

"Yes. He had daughters. What were their names Phryne?"

"I can't remember, Miss Pointless and Miss Irrelevant, I think!" muttered Phryne

"Don't be snippy Phryne, I am sure they will make satisfactory marriages one day!"

"I think they are only a little older than Jane, Aunt. It's a bit early to marry them off just yet!"

"It's never too late to start enquires. Not all young women want to gad about like you do."

Phryne rolled her eyes at Jack, who tried not to laugh!

"Where was I?" said Aunt Prudence, "Ah, Yes, Phryne's grandfather: George"

"Frederick!"

"I stand corrected, Frederick and dear Harold was his youngest and not in line, so he and dear Janet shipped themselves off to the Antipodes!"

"Why did they choose to come to Australia?" asked Jack, finishing his dinner.

There was a silence, until Aunt Prudence said "It was the wish of his father, after their unadvised "elopement!" You see Inspector; dear Janet came from a good family, but not landed gentry, if you know what I mean!"

"Ah" said Jack, with a knowing air (In truth he was totally unknowing). Phryne glared at him.

"Of course I was already here, with Edward. So I suppose it was easier to immigrate to a country where there was already a family member. Very useful for when one needs something! Harold was always in need of something that was foldable!

However, after his father died, Harold was invited to return to the family fold. Of course he remained married to Janet and there was Phryne, although they had lost poor Jane by then!"

Jack looked at Phryne, she was looking down at her plate. She still felt the loss of her sister. Jack reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Aunt Prudence must have noticed this, for she reached for Phryne's other hand and said "Her loss is still greatly felt my dear."

"Back to Harold" said Jack, changing the subject and releasing Phryne's hand.

"Harold" said Aunt Prudence. "Harold, Janet and Phryne put themselves on a boat to return themselves back to the family. Of course, the deal was that they had to get themselves there first, so I think they went second class. How old were you Phryne?"

"I was 13. It was 1904." said Phryne with a wan smile. "Steerage!" she muttered to the ceiling!

"Someone had died in the Boer war, and then a number of young men died in the last war, except for that one who died of a unfortunate bowel! The one with the Irish name."

"Seamus"

"A flight of fancy that choice! So that left only Harold to inherit. Of course, there will be a search for the next candidate, as Phryne is Harold's only surviving child."

"And girls can't inherit of course" said Jack.

"No, they don't count in a baronetcy"

"But Miss Fisher has a title." said Jack

"Oh yes, an honorary title, which she shall be able to keep, but that's all!"

"I'm confused" admitted Jack

"It's quite simple Inspector, all the daughters of a Baron have an honorary title. When Phryne marries – if anyone will have her - she can retain her title, combined with her married name. But she may lose her income from the estate; although, Harold may spend it first, of course!"

"Why will she lose her income?" asked Jack, not sure if he was opening a new bag of snakes into the conversation!

"Because the responsibility of her upkeep is passed onto her husband! This is ensuring that young ladies with tiles only marry upwards; otherwise some gold digger could marry them for money. Of course, most titled young ladies cost so much to maintain, that only a rich man will have them! I don't expect you to understand Inspector" said Aunt Prudence patting Jack's hand, "You would not have seen half the things in Phryne's bedroom!"

Phryne had a coughing fit.

Aunt Prudence was attacking her dessert, which was a sherry trifle. Jack hoped Mr Butler had been liberal with the sherry!

"Harold could, if he chooses to, continue to give Phryne a dress allowance when she marries, but that is his choice. But when Harold passes, the next holder of the title can choose to cut Phryne out altogether, married or not. That is why; Phryne dear, young ladies like you and your distant cousins need a lofty marriage, because all incomes from the estate may drop considerably when your good father and his generosity pass from this world! But, as I said, Harold may have spent it by then!"

She paused, "It's still not too late for you dear Phryne! Some energetic man may choose to go down on his knees one day! Of course he may not be that young, considering all things!"

Jack tried not to laugh.

Phryne was also biting her lip, but she cleared her throat and said, "Thankfully Father and Mother are still hale and hearty, and I have made my own investments to keep myself and Jane for a long time to come!"

"Very wise my dear" said Aunt Prudence. "At your age, the choice of men is limited!"

….

Later that night, as Phryne lay in Jack's arms, she said "Can you believe how much Aunt Prudence talks about the Fisher family tree. She knows so much about it, you would think it was her family!"

All Jack said was "Hmm"

"And all the palaver about common- law marriages and elopements! All those were legal, just because they did not have the whole church with a village choir!"

"Hmm"

"And contrary to what Aunt Prudence said, my father did have a job! Sometimes!"

"Hmm"

"And Aunt Prudence never referred to Father as "Dear Harold" until he inherited the Title!"

"Phryne!"

"And all that rubbish about me not getting married, what rot!"

Jack sighed. "Miss Fisher, I believe I am in your bed for two reasons. We have addressed the first one, and now I would like to address the second, which would involve sleep! I have to leave before dawn to keep your reputation intact and me sane!"

"I can't believe you are still addressing me as Miss Fisher, Jack!"

"I could call you a lot worse if I don't get enough sleep!" He pushed her on to her side and spooned in behind her, his leg hair tickling the back of her thighs. Phryne wriggled a little.

"Phryne!" was the stern response.

Phryne giggled, but relaxed and let sleep overtake them.

TITLES: _ wiki/Forms_of_address_in_the_United_Kingdom_

_If a daughter of a peer or courtesy peer marries another peer or courtesy peer, she takes her husband's rank. If she marries anyone else, she keeps her rank and title, using her husband's surname instead of her maiden name.)_

**Position **(Courtesy) Baron's daughter

**On envelopes **The Hon Mary Smith

**Oral address **Madam _or_ Miss Smith

**Position (**Courtesy) Baron's daughter (married to a commoner)

**On envelopes **The Hon Mrs Brown (Husband Surname)

**Oral address **Madam _or_ Mrs Brown

FAMILY TREE: Baron Fisher

Generation 1

WILLIAM Fisher 1800-1895 **BARON 1865-1895** m. Harriet

Had three sons : 1. Charles, 2. Percival 3 Frederick (Generation 2)

Generation 2

Charles 1825-1882 m. Caroline. Had 2 sons 1. Reynard, 2. Serious. (Gen 3)

Percival 1828-1992 m.1. Marguerite had 2 daughters. M.2. Anne (eloped) Had son Arthur.

Frederick 1832-1903 **BARON 1895-1903 **m. Annabelle. Had three sons, 1. George, 2. Ronald 3. Harold.

Generation 3 (Charles' family)

Reynard 1850-1875 (died in duel. Not married)

Serious. 1852-1892 m. Penelope, 3 daughters

Daughters

Generation 3 (Percival's family)

Daughters

Arthur. (Not recognised) 1875-1915 (WW 1)

Generation 3 (Frederick's family)

George 1855-1901 (Boer War) m. Matilda. Had 2 sons. James **BARON 1903-1919**, Peter

Ronald 1860-1910 (Carriage accident) m. Charlotte. Had 3 sons: Neville, Dean, Seamus

HAROLD 1865- m. Janet 1887 Emigrated to Australia 1887 Returned to England 1904 **BARON 1919- Had 2 daughters, Phryne, Jane**

Generation 4 (George's family)

1. JAMES 1880-1919 (ww1) **BARON 1903-1919** m. Katherine , 2 daughters

2. Peter 1882-1902 (Fell of Horse)

Generation 4 (Ronald's family)

Neville 1885-1914 (ww1)

Dean 1889-1915 (ww1)

Seamus 1892-1905 (bowel obstruction)

Daughter

Generation 4 (Harold's family)** BARON 1919-**

PHRYNE 1890

Jane 1892-1902


	2. Setting the tone

2. Setting the tone.

Jack Robinson scowled at the dilapidated house in front of him. It was Friday afternoon. He had men by the front door, back door and in the lane behind. However, the occupant was not coming out. Jack knew that there was more than one person inside. He wanted a peaceful resolution to this situation, especially because of the residents within!

He sighed. "Collins! Find the nearest phone and call Miss Fisher! Ask her come immediately and to bring Miss Williams, a thermos of tea and biscuits!"

"Are we having afternoon tea, Inspector?" asked Hugh.

"Not us Collins!" growled Jack, and he nodded towards the house.

"Oh" said Hugh, the penny dropping into place and he raced to down the street to find a telephone.

Jack settled in to wait.

Half an hour later her large red car screeched into place beside the police vehicle.

"Hello Jack, fancy a spot of afternoon tea!" Phryne was bright and bubbly as usual. Dot followed behind, always reliable, carrying a picnic basket.

"Miss Fisher, Miss Williams," Jack returned the greeting, ignoring the tea reference.

"What are we doing here?" asked Phryne, perching on the bonnet of the police car.

"Firstly Miss Fisher, you are getting off my car! But then I want you to go in and negotiate with the man in that house. See if you can get him to come out."

"And you are sending me into negotiate with a wanted man instead of any of your men, because…?"

"We found a body of a gent who been in a fight, down a Richmond lane last night. He had been seen arguing with the man who lives in this house. The assailant, George Abbot, is within, but the door is barred by his pregnant wife, who also has two small children inside. I don't want to use force if I don't have to. As we have no female police officers and welfare refuses to come out at this time on a Friday, I would rather rely on your expert skills of persuasion!"

"You want me to negotiate with a man who beat another man to death!"

"Probably not the case! We think the deceased died as a result of hitting his head on the cobblestones. However, he was fighting with George Abbot, who I have been reliably told is about a jockey's stance and probably about Jane's weight wringing wet! If you can't handle the situation, I may have to enter with force!"

"I see! So why did I have to bring afternoon tea?"

"The kids are hungry Miss Fisher. Their father is unemployed and his wife is rake thin and pregnant. Something to eat may be a lot more persuasive than a force of men in blue!"

Indeed it was. Phryne and Dot gained entry within minutes. Jack and his men continued to wait, although Jack had ceased pacing by now.

The young constable who was at the rear of the house reported to Jack, that he could hear conversation and the woman crying. There was some arguing and raised voices, mainly by the man George Abbot. However, within twenty minutes, George Abbot appeared at the front door, with his hands held out. The uniformed police swooped and had him handcuffed and in the car in seconds.

As the men sped away with the perpetrator, Jack entered the house, to find Phryne consoling the man's wife in the kitchen, and Dot reading the children a story in the front room.

"I am sorry Mrs Abbot," Jack said to the lady, "but we have to enforce the law!"

'But Colin Redgrave was trying to do my George out of his rightful winnings!" said Mrs Abbot. "It's the only money we had!"

"I will call the Welfare office for you on Monday Mrs Abbott, that's all I can do!" said Jack.

"Mrs Abbot," said Phryne, "I can come over tomorrow with some food and supplies to get you through until Monday. Welfare should be able to help."

"Welfare, they don't know anything!" cried Mrs Abbott "I've got kids to feed, and I don't know where the next rent is going to come from either!"

Jack sighed; this was one aspect of his job that was unpleasant. "I am sorry Mrs Abbott, but your husband is a suspect in a suspicious death. Lack of rent money is no excuse for killing someone!"

Jack, Phryne and Dot extracted themselves with some difficulty. Phryne promised that Dot would bring over more food the next day.

"That is a sad situation Jack" said Phryne as they stepped off the front porch.

"The sadder part is that her husband has a returned veteran's pension, and choses to gamble most of it on the SP bookies!" returned Jack. "If he goes to jail, she may be better off!"

Phryne stopped by the car.

"Thank you for your help today," said Jack, "It saved us valuable man hours and it lead to a peaceful resolution."

Phryne smiled. "I think I did the right thing." She changed the subject. "Tell me, are you coming to visit me tonight?"

"Not tonight!" said Jack. "I have to get this matter settled, and then do the paperwork. I may even come in tomorrow afternoon to finish it all. I hope to see you for dinner tomorrow night."

"I am taking Jane and Catherine out for afternoon tea tomorrow" said Phryne. "I hope to see you for dinner then." She smiled. They both knew what happened after dinner!

….

It was late on Saturday afternoon that Phryne returned from a long afternoon tea with the two girls. They had also included a long walk in the Botanical Gardens, where they started their afternoon. They were not accompanied by Dot, who was, of course, delivering a food parcel to Mrs Abbott.

On entry to Phryne's home, they found Jack in the parlour, reading the newspaper, with a drink at his side. He stood up at their entrance, casting the paper aside.

"Miss Fisher, Jane" He smiled at the feminine group.

"Catherine" said Phryne to Jane's friend, "I would like to introduce you to Inspector Robinson, from City South Police station. The Inspector is a friend of the household. Inspector: this is Catherine Cook. Catherine goes to school with Jane."

"Catherine" Jack addressed her. Catherine was too timid to reply. She made a small noise and slid behind Jane.

"Hello Inspector," Jane was quite comfortable with Jack.

"Did you have a good day Jane?" asked Jack

"Yes, thanks. It was a lot of fun. We had lovely afternoon tea. They had éclairs, which are really rich."

"I believe they are! Did you see any famous people in the Gardens?"

"No, just us! Although, I did see one man who could have played football! But I don't know for which team. I will have to study the Richmond football guide again!"

"As long as it's not a guide to Collingwood players!"

"That's enough about football!" said Phryne. "Richmond lost the Grand Final to Collingwood, but I don't go around looking for Footballers to admire!"

They all laughed at this, even Catherine, who probably did not understand the references!

The girls went upstairs and Jack pulled Phryne into the parlour by the hand. He realised there was one corner, where they could embrace without being seen.

"You've made yourself at home!" murmured Phryne when she came up for air.

"Mr Butler's doing!" Jack was exploring her jaw with his lips.

"I can taste the whiskey!" was Phryne's response, enjoying the contact.

"I can only taste you!" was Jack's return.

Phryne giggled, but pulled away. "Enough Jack, Catherine's parents will be here soon to collect her. We must have some decorum! Oh, lipstick!"

There was a flurry of handkerchiefs and rubbing of cloth on faces, before Mr Butler came in with inquires about drinks!

…

Jane and Catherine were in Jane's bedroom.

"Why do you have a Policeman in your house?" asked Catherine

"The Inspector and Miss Phryne solve murders together. He comes over for dinner a lot."

"Do they solve murders while they have dinner?"

"Not always. They usually solve the murders in the daytime, and after dinner they sit in the parlour!"

"On their own?"

"Well Dot and Mr Butler are usually in the kitchen.. And so am I!"

"Do they talk about the murders?"

"Sometimes. They talk about other things too. But do you know what they did once, when Dot wasn't there! I saw them kissing!"

Catherine stared at Jane. Clearly she had never seen adults kiss before! However, as it was 1928, both 12 year olds were prepubescent, their immediate response was identical.

"Kissing! Eww!"

…

Catherine's father arrived shortly afterwards. Phryne introduced Jack and Mr Cook. Jack was again "Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, a friend of the household."

Mr Cook was friendly toward Jack, cool toward Phryne and did not wish to linger once Catherine was in his grip.

However, it was Jane who accidently threw the spanner in the works!

"Good bye Catherine" she said, "Kisses!" "Mwah, Mwah!"

Catherine glanced at Phryne and Jack and giggled. "Mwah, Mwah" to Jane!

Her father looked shocked. "That's enough of that young lady! My apologies, Inspector Robinson, Mrs Fisher!" turned his heel and left ushering Catherine before him.

Jane giggled after the door closed. "He called you Mrs Fisher, Miss Phryne!"

Phryne smiled "A common mistake!" Although she was a little unsettled, but she was not sure why!

…..

After dinner, Phryne and Jack sat in the parlour, until Mr Butler and Dot went to bed, which was tactfully early. Phryne told Mr Butler she would ensure the front door was locked after the Inspector left.

They had however, developed a charade, where Jack would say good night and shut the front door loudly. They would then both sneak up the stairs in unison, trying to keep quiet!

Once in Phryne's boudoir, Jack began an assault on Phryne's clothes while Phryne was trying to undo Jack's shirt and tie.

"Jack" she asked, "Was that a strange situation when Mr Cook was here?"

"In what way?" Jack was focusing on her buttons.

"When he called me, "Mrs Fisher"!"

"I thought you said it was a common mistake!"

"Yes, but he was a little cool toward me. He directed his attention to you!"

"I am a policeman Phryne. I command attention by being present!"

"But I am Jane's parent. And I am the Honourable Miss Fisher! I thought that was obvious!"

Jack sighed; the disrobing had slithered to a halt. "Phryne, what he saw was an upper class lady who goes by the title of Miss, who apparently has a daughter, even though he knows Jane is your ward! You were alone in the presence of a gentleman who was obviously at home in her parlour and well known to her said ward. The said ward is obviously comfortable in the presence of the said gentleman, who happens to be a policeman!"

They looked at each other. "And your companion was nowhere to be seen!" he finished.

"Dot was in the kitchen!"

"Nowhere to be seen!" Jack repeated

"He thinks we are having a liaison!" stated Phryne.

"We are having a liaison!" confirmed Jack. "He probably sees it for what it is! It is the presence of his daughter in the house where the liaison is occurring, that is bothering him!"

"It's really none of his business" said Phryne as Jack pushed her backwards gently.

"I thought it didn't bother you!" said Jack, leaning over her.

"It doesn't! Really! Not at all!" Phryne's grip on conversation was losing.

"Good" said Jack, focusing on what was at hand.

Speech was lost for the rest of the night.


	3. Driving Miss Fisher

3. Driving Miss Fisher

Jack approached the front door of Miss Fisher's St. Kilda home one afternoon and he noticed a large car in the street, with its engine exposed. A man in livery was working on the engine. Jack thought the car looked familiar but could not place it. When he entered the front parlour, he realised to whom it belonged.

"Good Afternoon Mrs Stanley. We meet once again!" said Jack politely.

"Ah, Inspector, fancy meeting you here, yet again!" replied Aunt Prudence. "You must dine here frequently!"

"Ah, yes, I do" said Jack. "Mr Butler does a very good table."

"I agree with you Inspector. I may be joining you for dinner, although I would prefer to be home, as I was hoping to play bridge tonight."

"I gather your car is not running as it should." said Jack.

"Yes, the mechanics of the car are not working, although I have no idea what it is that is wrong with it. My chauffer is trying to fix it now."

"Did not Miss Fisher offer to drive you home?" asked Jack.

"That was her intention, but Jane has come home from school with a nasty note, so they are currently having "Discussions" upstairs!"

"Oh dear!" was all Jack offered.

"I have not been given any details, Inspector, but I am sure I will hear all in due course!"

"I am sure you will!"

"I was going to ask Mr Butler if he could drive me home in the Hispano, but he had just commenced making meringue, and meringue cannot be interrupted!"

"Right!" said Jack. Then he said, "Then, may I drive you home. I am not occupied right now."

"Thank you Inspector," said Aunt Prudence. "That would be most satisfactory, although I am a little concerned about arriving home in a police vehicle!"

"Perhaps I could take you home in the Hispano" said Jack. "I am sure Miss Fisher would not mind."

Aunt Prudence considered this. "Yes, I do believe that would be the best solution Inspector. I will take you up on your kind offer. I am of an age where coming home with a young man may raise my housekeepers eyebrow's, but in a police car, that would send them through her hairline!"

They laughed companionably.

Jack sought the spare keys from Mr Butler and he drove Aunt Prudence home. Her only comment was "You drive much more sedately than Phryne, my dear! It's a pity you can't cast your influence over her in other ways!"

"I try Mrs Stanley, I can only try" smiled Jack.

On Jack's return to St Kilda, Phryne was in the parlour drinking what appeared to be a large whiskey.

"All settled?" asked Jack kissing her hand.

Phryne did not answer, but waved a letter in the air at Jack. He took it, guessing it was the dreaded letter from school, and relayed with surprise. "Possible suspension for gambling!"

…..

Jack and Jane sat on the stairs.

"Gambling Jane?" asked Jack

"I was just watching!"

"Watching! That would explain why you are facing only "Possible suspension!"

"It was only two up. All the girls know how to play it!"

"How do the girls learn to play two up?"

Jane looked at him "Brothers! Fathers! Friends!" She looked at the kitchen door!

"Gambling tells me that money was changing hands!"

"Only farthings and ha'pennies!"

"Jane, even if you had been playing for matchsticks, the result could have been the same. It is not a game for young ladies to play at school!"

Jane nodded

Jack sighed. "I am certainly not going to arrest you or lock you up for gambling pennies. I suppose the Headmistress has said her piece already!"

"She said gambling was the root of all evil!"

"She's right!"

"I thought alcohol was the root of all evil!"

"That too!" said Jack sipping his scotch!

"Miss Phryne was cross at the school."

"And why was that?"

"For not supplying us with: "Stimulating activities during a break that should have been supervised!"

Jack chuckled into his glass. "Sounds like Phryne!"

"Can I go now?"

"Just one more question Jane. Define "Watching!"

Jane sighed dramatically. "I had just lost all my money to Annabelle on the last throw!"

She rest her forehead on his shoulder as if in despair.

"I thought so!" confirmed Jack, but he continued, "Don't get caught again young lady! I'd have a hard time explaining to the station why I haven't reined you in!"

With that, Jack put one arm around Jane he kissed the top of her head and left the stairwell.

…..

"Thank you Jack" said Phryne when Jack returned to the parlour.

"The women of the Fisher household keep me busy!" said Jack. "Incidentally Phryne, your Hispano may have a timing problem I think."

"Really and why do you think that?"

"The engine isn't quite as smooth as it should be. It sounds like a timing thing."

"I will get my mechanic to look at it."

"It probably just needs a long run. Look, as I have this Sunday off, why don't we go for a drive somewhere?"

"That would be nice. Where? Just the two of us?"

"No, I think Jane needs to get out of the house and away from the influence of two stirrers, if you know who I mean! How about we go to Heidelberg boat house for a picnic?"

"Sounds like a good idea" said Phryne. "We can get a picnic from Mr Butler."

…..

Sunday arose bright and sunny. Jack was at the house by ten o'clock.

"Good morning Mr Butler. Are all the ladies ready to go?" he asked.

"It appears not Inspector, although the picnic basket is ready to go! Miss Williams has come down with a cold."

"Most unfortunate" said Jack

Phryne appeared. "Hello Jack. Poor Dot is unwell. It will have to be just us and Jane!"

"Is Jane suitable to be your chaperone?" he asked taking her hand to kiss.

Phryne laughed. "After last week, I don't know. She may lead me astray into a land of sin and vice!"

"As if you weren't there, already!"

However, when they got out to the car, Jack said. "Miss Fisher, I think that I should drive, as I am concerned about this timing issue in the engine. I feel that I could assess it better while driving!"

"I didn't know that you were that mechanically minded Jack!"

"I consider myself to know the basics Miss Fisher, so if you don't mind, the keys please!"

"It's alright Jack, I can drive my own car and you can still listen to the engine"

"I would feel better with the steering wheel in my hands!"

"No, it is quite fine if I drive Jack. It is my car after all!"

"Yes, but you are not mechanically minded!"

"That sounds like being "biologically unsuitable" Jack!"

"Not at all Miss Fisher! I just feel that you are in danger of breaking down."

"And it's not going to break down if you drive it!"

"Possibly, as I would know when to pull over and stop the engine."

"You don't think that I can do that?"

"Miss Fisher, at the speed you drive, pulling over may actually mean screech to a halt somewhere in an unsafe manner!"

"Are you saying I drive dangerously?"

"It is a well-known fact that you do Miss Fisher!"

"Jack, are you saying I can't drive my own car!"

"No, Miss Fisher, I am saying that on this occasion it may be a good idea to let me drive!"

At this point Jane called out "Stop!"

They both looked at her as she sat in the rear seat.

"Can we please go?" she asked miserably.

Jack and Phyrne exchanged glances, but they got into the car and Phryne drove away.

The trip to the Heidelberg Boat House on the Yarra River took over an hour, but they reached their destination without incident. Jack did grit his teeth on a few occasions and Phryne did brake a little suddenly at one or two occurrences! She did however; obey all the road rules she could remember. Not only did she have a child in the car, but a senior policeman as well! She was quite sure Jack would not bend the law in her favour and would not hesitate to book her for speeding!

The parking area was full of cars when they pulled in, but Phryne managed to fit the large car in a suitable parking spot.

Jack insisted on a walk before lunch, so they wandered along the paths, at no particular pace. Phryne put her arm through Jack's, as if the driving discord had not occurred. Jane had skipped ahead, along the deserted walking track.

"This was a good idea Jack!"

"Yes, I am glad we can get out for a while. I actually haven't been here for a long time!"

"When did you used to come here Jack?"

"After I came home from the war! We used to wander around, just looking at the trees, listening to the birds, being away from city noises."

"Who's "we" Jack?"

Jack cleared his throat.

"I see" said Phryne, a little tightly.

"It was a long time ago Phryne!"

"But you still think of it!"

"Not with any frequency!" Jack said firmly. "I have more recent memories of a beautiful witch, wearing very little, dancing across my memory!"

"Is that all I am to you Jack! A naked dancing girl!"

"No Phryne, you are much more than that to me. You know I told you so, some time ago!"

"I should hope so; I let you into my boudoir on a regular basis!"

"Of which I thoroughly enjoy, mostly because I am there with you."

"Only mostly"

"Sleep has a great attraction also!" He smiled at her, before checking to see Jane's location.

"Jane's around the corner" whispered Phryne, as they stopped walking.

Jack took her face in his hands and smiled at her again. He kissed her gently. "You have totally bewitched me," he said and kissed her again "Even if you do drive too fast!"

Phryne was about to make a retort, but they heard Jane call out "Miss Phryne, Inspector!" and they stepped apart, just as Jane appeared around the bend!

The picnic lunch was superb, as usual. Mr Butler having outdone himself! They had stretched out on a blanket on the lawn, near the boat house. Jack lay back, put his hat over his eyes and looked like he was asleep.

Phryne and Jane packed up the lunch remains and wandered down along the river.

"Is this where the Inspector rode his bike over that body?" asked Jane.

"No, that was further along." said Phyrne. "Near Kew. It was near the asylum."

"Is that the asylum my Mum is in?" asked Jane.

Phryne stopped. "No" she said, "Your mother is in an institution in Kew. And it's not an asylum."

"Is it a hospital?"

"A sort of hospital. One where she can leave if she wants to. An asylum is for those who have to stay."

"When can I see her again?" asked Jane.

"Whenever you want to" said Phryne.

"I write to her sometimes, but she does not write back"

"I know darling" said Phryne. "One day we hope she will be well enough to come out of hospital."

"What will happen to me then? Where will I go?" She looked at Phryne.

"Jane," said Phryne, reaching out her hand. "No matter what happens, you will always have a home with me. I think of you as my daughter, and I love you."

She smiled at Jane, who fell against her in an embrace. They stood there for a short time, enjoying the comfort.

"We best go see if the Inspector has woken up" whispered Phryne.

Jack had indeed woken, and was folding up the blanket when they returned.

"I could see you both by the river" he said. "A nice family moment there!"

Phryne smiled and said "I suppose we should be getting home."

"Yes, of course" said Jack. "I will carry these up to the car. Can you pass me the keys please Miss Fisher."

"That's alright Jack, I can carry them up to the car!" said Phryne.

"I am a gentleman, I can carry them!"

"Well, why don't I walk with you and unlock the car when we get there!"

"Don't you ladies want to powder your noses before the long drive home?"

"Jane and I have attended to our needs while you were sleeping Inspector. Don't think that you are getting the car keys that easily"

"I did not say I wanted them for anything but placing items in the rear of the car!"

"Jane and I are also capable of placing such items in the car!"

"Jack sighed. "Phryne, you are being ridiculous. Firstly you drive like a maniac, and then you refuse to let me simply put things in the car!"

"The car is a convertible Jack, and I don't drive like a maniac!"

"Well, half Melbourne's constabulary think you do, and you have the speeding fines to prove it!"

"Now you are being ridiculous Jack!"

"I am merely stating facts!"

"Well, you seem to be putting a great deal of emphasis on the driving aspect of the facts!"

At this point they were interrupted by a small scream and a splash. Jane had fallen in the river!

…

It appeared, after they fished Jane out, that the current was not strong near the boat ramp. She was wet, but not hurt. Phryne helped her take off her wet clothes and wrapped her in both the car rugs.

As she sat in the back of the car, she started to shiver, so Phryne climbed in next to her to keep her warm. Jack drove home. The trip was, of course, uneventful!


	4. Dot's Dilemma

4. Dot's dilemma.

_(References back to "More Natural Progression: chap 9,10, 11.)_

_(Incidentally, Studley Park was not named thus until 1929. It was called Yarra park in1928. I have kept up the charade, to reduce confusion!)_

Dot met the Inspector at the door; she was dressed, ready to go out for the spring evening.

"Good evening Inspector"

"Good evening Miss Williams. Are you going out?"

"Yes, Hugh and I are going for a walk along the beach"

"It will be a lovely night for it. Have pleasant evening. Ah, here's Collins now."

Mr Butler greeted Jack as Dot and Hugh left.

"Good evening Inspector, May I take your bag"

"No Mr Butler, I'll just leave it beside the door. Remind me to take it home after dinner. I don't want to leave it in the car."

Phryne greeted Jack as he entered the parlour. To his surprise Jane was sitting there in her best dress.

"Good evening Miss Fisher, Jane. Are you going somewhere Jane?"

"No," bounced Jane "I'm having dinner with you and Miss Phryne tonight, at the big table."

"Ah" said Jack, looking at Phryne, "That's quite an achievement for a young lady. I may have to start calling you Miss Ross!"

Jane laughed and Phryne smiled.

"It was Dot's idea" said Phryne. "Jane will be in senior school next year; she will visit homes where she will be expected to dine in style."

"A good plan" said Jack. There was a pause.

"Jane, why don't you see if Mr Butler is ready to serve" said Phryne, "And tell him that I will get the Inspector a drink?"

As soon as Jane left the room, Jack had his arms around Phryne.

"Whose idea was this really?" he asked as he kissed her shoulder.

"It really was Dot's" whispered Phryne, "She wanted the evening to be with Hugh, but was concerned that we would be unchaperoned!"

"That has never bothered her before."

"She was always somewhere in the house, and I believe you have said that Jane needs to learn to dine in an adult setting"

Jack said "Humph" and released Phryne, just before Jane returned.

…

In the meantime, Dot and Hugh were lying on the foreshore, unchaperoned!

Hugh was expressing his feeling for Dot in a non-verbal way.

"Hugh" said Dot, "Someone will see us".

"I don't care Dottie; I want to kiss you again." He was gently restraining her, as he explored her neck with his mouth. His hand was making its way under her cardigan.

"Hugh, there are some things we can't do before were married, you know that!"

"Please Dottie, just a little feel!"

"No Hugh, you promised!"

Hugh sat back. "It's not fair Dottie, I want to marry you, we are both over 21, and you know I love you, why can't we get married!"

Dot sat up "We know why we can't. You can't support me on a Constable's wage, we haven't got anywhere to live, you're not being very conscientious about your conversion to Catholicism, I'm still working for Miss Fisher and your mother doesn't like me!"

Hugh moaned and wrapped his arms around Dots waist, pushing her back onto the ground. He buried his face in her stomach. "Why do all those things have to matter, I just want you to be Mrs Hugh Collins and sit by the fire with me, and lie next to me in bed every night!"

Dot stroked his head. This was a repeated scene of late. Hugh was pushing her to get married. She was tempted by his advances and she was considering how to bring their marriage forward, obstacles notwithstanding. She knew that Hugh would never force her to do something against her will, but she was aware of how some people found the act of intimacy satisfying. She has lived with Miss Fisher for a while now!

Dot considered Miss Fisher. She seemed more settled recently, not going out to night clubs and parties. She was having the Inspector over for dinner more frequently. They even went motoring on the weekends in the Hispano, often with Dot or Jane in attendance. (Although they argued over who was to do the driving!)

Dot had also been to visit Alice and Cec in their new home in Richmond. Alice looked as pleased as punch to have a house, a husband and a part time job. Dot was beginning to feel guilty that the sin of covertness that was creeping in.

Hugh was renegotiating his gentle assault. His hand was now stoking her thigh. "Dottie" he said thickly, "Please marry me soon!" His hand moved down to where her skirt hem rested on her knee.

She stopped his hand, "Hugh!" came the warning. Hugh sat back. "It's not fair," he said sulkily, "I've just about same chance of touching you as I have with driving the Hispano!"

Dot reflected on this. What was it about men and cars!

…

Later that evening, all those who slept in single beds were asleep.

In the large bed in Phryne's room however, Jack had collapsed on top of Phryne with a sheen of sweat across his back.

"Not bad staying power for a man recovering from an injured shoulder!" murmured Phryne beneath him.

Jack rolled off her, his breathing still ragged. "It is entirely your fault I keep aggravating it, Miss Fisher! If I recall, we were in another bed, in a certain house, where I just had to lie there while a temptress seduced the life out of me!"

"If you want to repeat past performances Jack, all you have to do is ask! Your impatience to take charge sometimes reduces your options! As for that other bed, I am afraid that a certain house does not have indoor facilities Jack. The seductive temptress likes her modern conveniences!"

Jack was going to say "It was worse when we were in the trenches", but he remembered that Phryne had been practically in the trenches during her time in the war. He settled for "What is it that women like about indoor conveniences?" and rolled over refusing to discuss it anymore!

….

Dot awoke in the early dawn. Once again she thought she heard the click of the front door shutting. Then she heard the sound of a car starting up in the street. Dot reached for her rosary beads and started to pray "Holy Mary, Mother of God..". So practiced was she at her devotions, that she could also focus on who had just left the house.

Dot knew that Miss Fisher and the Inspector were enjoying intimate company a few nights each week. Miss Fisher was trying to be discreet, but Dot changed the sheets, she knew what was happening. This discretion was new for Miss Fisher; the Inspector was a good influence on her, if having a divorced man in her bed at night was a good thing!

Dot reflected that, it soon may be time for her to leave Miss Fishers employ. If Miss Fisher married the Inspector, a married woman did not need a companion. However, a lady needed a maid, and a household needed a housekeeper. Dot could hear Mr B moving around. He always waited for the front door to click shut before he got up!

Dot shut her eyes and tried to focus on conversations she had heard, to ease her mind from thinking about nocturnal pleasures: Phryne's ancestor's names, historic locations, the offspring, the marriages, the elopements! Her eyes flew open!

…

Last time Dot had afternoon tea with Hugh and his mother, the atmosphere was cool. Mrs Collins was pleasant to Dot. She actually did not object to the marriage, but did object to Hugh's conversion. Tactfully they did not discuss anything to do with their intention to marry.

"What is Miss Fisher currently investigating, Dorothy?" asked Mrs Collins.

"Miss Fisher is looking into a case of anonymous letters to a society lady" sad Dot. "My role was to go to the large department stores and try to identify the paper they were written on. The paper was sold at two different high end stores."

"I believe you and Miss Fisher helped identify the garments on a young lady Hugh found on a hillside in Studley Park."

"Hugh was crucial to the investigation," said Dot. "Although I think it was the Inspector that found her. But Hugh was able to describe the clothes to me, and we were able to identify them from a catalogue."

"My Hugh has always been observant" said Mrs Collins. Dot smiled, she knew which garments he had been most observant of!

…

They had a more recent afternoon tea with Dot's mother. Mrs Williams was against the marriage unless Hugh converted, then she was fully supportive. She did not want to discuss any impending nuptials until the conversion had taken place.

"What police work have you been doing lately Hugh?" asked Mrs Williams.

"I went to Benalla to bring back a suspect in the murder case we had last week." said Hugh. It was a big responsibility, being with him on the train all that way!"

"I believe Dorothy gathered the evidence for you to find the criminal," said Mrs Williams.

"Indeed Mrs Williams, Dot and Miss Fisher were able to do some investigating at the Windsor that helped us identify the suspect, as well as identifying her .. um.. very high quality clothes."

"My Dorothy always has the best clothes" said Mrs Williams, "she probably has some clothes very similar!"

…

Father Grogan caught up with Dot after church last Sunday.

"I haven't seen your young man in recent weeks Dorothy."

"I'm sorry Father, he has to work sometimes on Sunday, as well as go to church with his mother," she smiled.

"You know that the only true church is the Holy Catholic Church you are standing in. This and all the other Catholic Church's like it!"

"Yes, of course Father. Hugh is trying to work through the conversion, but sometimes he works, and sometimes Joe works when Hugh has a day off."

"I was not sure it was a good thing to have young Guiseppe Giamati as Hugh's sponsor. He can be a bit wild and unreliable!"

"Hugh thought he would be a good choice, as they work together, and um, they could discuss the true faith when they play sport, I think."

"That is true, Boxing is a noble sport!" Said Father Grogan, "But make sure Your Hugh does not leave it too late Dorothy, or he may lose heart when it comes time to make the transition, and God will not bless a union in the Dissenter Church."

"I'll remind him" promised Dot.

"And remember Dorothy, your place will be in his home, cooking his dinner and raising his babies, not cavorting around the countryside solving puzzles!"

"But Father, sometimes solving "puzzles" actually helps people and catches crooks. And doing good deeds is surely God's work," said Dot "Last week I found that a lady was writing herself anonymous letters, so her husband would feel sorry for her and come home more often! He said she spent too much money on clothes, so he had to work more!"

"Then she should have applied herself to the art of being a good wife more: like cooking him good meals and waiting on him when he came home, not spending her money on fripperies like clothes. A woman's clothes should be plain and serviceable, so she can give all her attention to her husband!"

Father Grogan continued. "Did you know they found a young woman dead in Studley Park? She'd gone to God, wearing flimsy underclothes they said. Not a god fearing thing for a young lady to do. You don't know anything about that story do you Dorothy, you and your Miss Fisher?"

"A young lady dead in Studley Park! I don't know anything about it!" said Dot.


	5. Dot makes plans

Dot makes plans

Dot took an afternoon free from her duties. She travelled on the tram to Collins Street, her destination a certain building there. It was a Victorian structure, with high ceilings, patterned carpet, lofty light fittings and impressive doors. One room looked like an office and Dot knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon" said a voice, "Can I help you Miss?"

Dot turned and smiled at the man who was walking down the hall. "Good afternoon" she said, "I would like to make some inquires about a wedding at the registry office."

"For yourself"

"Yes, Um..I think so. I'm just considering all options!"

"Come and have a look around" said the man who introduced himself as Henry Padbury. They walked into a large room, with a big wooden desk at one end, an ornate fireplace and a number of elegant dining chairs in rows.

"This is our largest room for weddings" said Mr Padbury. "We can seat about 40 in here."

"That's a lot of people" said Dot, "I thought registry office weddings were small affairs."

"Generally they are, but sometimes we have larger crowds" He smiled, "Here is our smaller room."

That room contained a small desk, a small fireplace with a wooden surround, and six chairs, again all elegant. It also had a nice view out the window, over a garden.

"These are nice rooms" said Dot, "not at all what I expected."

They took a seat in the office and Mr Padbury rang for tea.

"Who performs the marriages?" asked Dot.

"I do, I am a civil register of marriages."

"Oh"

"Would you like to hear more about our services" he asked, as a maid bought in a tea tray.

When Dot nodded, he began, while pouring the tea. "We can perform services six days a week. We like to have two days' notice, although we can perform a service at short notice if we have a celebrant available. Services usually take only a few minutes, but we usually allocate half an hour for each service, to accommodate late arrivals, and .. er. .bridal nerves. Milk?"

Dot smiled "Hmm, Yes, thank you."

Mr Padbury continued, "As it is a civil service, there is no mention of a Deity, however, the marriage is legal and binding. Unlike some church services, which are really blessing of unions which can be made due to illness of previous marital partner, desertion, or incarceration. So, in all, our service is suitable for any one of any faith, or for those without a faith. We invoke the government of Australia, if you will"

"Hmm" said Dot again.

"Are you looking for a date in the near future?"

"Yes" said Dot, "I mean No."

She paused.

"Perhaps next year" said Dot, "We are waiting for my beau to be promoted." She put down her teacup.

…

Reconnaissance mission over, Dot talked to Hugh.

"No, No, No," said Hugh. "We cannot do this Dottie. We cannot have a Registry Office wedding. I said I would convert, and I stand by that. You faith means everything to you. Why do you want a Registry Office wedding?"

"I know you want to convert for me. I want that too." said Dot.

"Then why?"

"I'm ready to marry you Hugh Collins and as soon as you get your promotion to Sergeant, we can afford to marry."

"Why the registry office?"

"It's only a possibility, because your mother won't talk to me if you convert, and my mother won't talk to you unless you do! This way neither of them will be happy, but we can be."

"What about Father Grogan?"

"Leave him to me. If he can't let me marry you because you're Protestant and your church won't marry me to you because I am Catholic, then to hell with the lot of them!"

She covered her mouth with her hands. She had never said anything like that before!

"But you wanted to continue to work for Miss Fisher?"

"I can still work for Miss Fisher until the babies come along."

"Babies Dottie!"

"Yes, Hugh, but only after we're married, of course!"

"Where are we going to live Dot?"

"Weren't we going to live with your mother?"

"Not if we marry in the Registry Office. She will think that I have dishonoured you!"

"We haven't done anything dishonourable yet Hugh, and I haven't booked anything."

"So what are we going to do?"

"What we are going to do Hugh, is tell our Mothers that we plan to marry one week after you get promoted to Sergeant. Then I will say that I was researching a case for Miss Fisher, and I went to the Registry Office to determine the legality of a marriage that took place there. They will be so incensed that I even visited the Registry Office; they will both deem that any church wedding will be more satisfactory than any Registry Office wedding. That's what we'll do Hugh!"

"You will be effectively forcing my mother to agree to my conversion, which will make her very unhappy or your mother to dam me to hell for not converting in time."

"Not if they decide that any church is better than the Registry Office!"

"Dottie, that's not fair!"

"Yes it is! Trust me Hugh; as soon as I say "I have set a wedding date", followed by "I went to look at the Registry Office;" they both will have you reading your prayer book as much as possible!"

…

Dot confided her plan to Phryne later that week.

"That sound ambitious Dot. Are you sure that is what you want? A Registry Office wedding would be the humiliation for your mothers! Also Hugh may be ostracised at work! They may think that he dishonoured you!

"I did think of that!" said Dot, "That is why this is just a ruse to convert the mothers, so to speak! if I plan the wedding far enough in the future..!"

"And all this is dependent on Hugh getting a promotion!" said Phryne. "

"He will get a promotion, probably sometime next year he thinks. And a Registry Office wedding does not have to take place, I really do want to be married in the church" said Dot. "I just want the mothers to realise that I am prepared to marry Hugh, no matter what!"

"Let it lie for the moment" advised Phryne. "Just tell both your mothers that you plan to marry after Hugh is promoted. But think how you can make this up to Hugh! The poor man will be the meat in the sandwich if the mothers get any wind of your schemes!"

"Well, actually Miss, there is something we can do for Hugh…!"

…

As Phryne and Jack were making their way (very quietly) up the stairs that night, Jack expostulated "You let Collins do what!"

"Shh Jack! I am letting him take Dot out in the Hispano on the week end."

"Whatever are you doing that for?" growled Jack (trying to keep his voice down).

"It's a favour to Dot, because she is considering a Registry Office marriage to avoid all the religious conversion for Hugh's sake!"

"It sounds like a waste of time to me" huffed Jack, and he went into the modern indoor convenience and shut the door a little too loudly!

Phryne sighed and got into bed. She was reclining a little too seductively for sleep by the time Jack entered the room!

"Stupid idea" said Jack removing his tie, "Ridiculous", he was removing his shirt, "Dangerous", he was taking off his shoes and socks, "Hare-brained idea', off went the trousers and underclothes.

A naked Jack climbed into bed, and a naked Phryne promptly draped herself over him.

"So Jack, to whom does the Hispano belong?"

There was a brief tussle for supremacy and Phryne let Jack win over her. There was a limit to how much bruising a man's ego could take!

As he explored her throat with his mouth, crushing her beneath him, Phryne nearly purred. Maybe she should consider teaching Dot to drive!


	6. Anna's death

18. Anna's death

Jack Robinson was sitting in his office early one morning considering his cup of tea and the pile of paperwork before him. The tea was hot and fresh, the paperwork pile was small. He had spent the previous night at home, alone. He felt that he should not spend every night at Miss Fisher's St Kilda House, as a matter of decency and decorum. Jack felt he then appreciated the time he was at St. Kilda, the pleasant dinners, the romantic nights and Phryne's company. He also had to admit to himself that his conscience niggled at him, the apparent immorality of their liaisons.

Jack had left his house in the care of Cec and Bert that morning. They had "purchased" a toilet, with water tank and piping, through a "friend". They were to dig the ditches, plumb the water and install the fittings into Jacks bathroom. It was to be a surprise for Phryne on her next visit. Jack had always intended to install an inside convenience, but had never gotten around to it! Alice had promised to supervise and ensure the men cleaned up afterwards.

Thankfully he had finished his tea when Collins came in. "Sir, the Footscray Station has called. They have a suspicious death in a boarding house. They would like your opinion, Sir."

"Right Collins, Let's go, I'll drive!"

By the time they reached the Footscray address, there were a number of people surrounding the front gate. Collins' uniform cleared the way and Jack followed in his wake. On their entry, they spied the Footscray based constable, who gave them what information he had.

"Sir, a woman in her early 30's, only had the room for six weeks. Found dead by the land lord this morning. No sign of forced entry or foul play, but there are pill bottles and evidence of alcohol in the room, Sir. And her name is Anna Ross."

"Anna Ross" said Jack, "that name sounds familiar". But he could not think of why. He found Collins standing at the foot of a wrought iron bed, with a sheet covered body.

"No injury Sir, just medication bottles and booze bottles, Sir."

"Right, let's get a look at her," said Jack and peeled back the sheet.

"Oh my God.." was all he said.

"Sir." From Collins

"Collins, this is Anna Ross, young Jane's mother!"

…

When Jane arrived home from school, she knew instantly that something was wrong. The Inspector's car was outside, the curtains were drawn and the house was dark, although people were inside. The chatter in the Parlour ceased, as soon as she got in the door.

"Jane?" Phryne appeared in the doorway. "Jane, come in here for a moment please." Phryne looked like she had been crying.

Jane entered the parlour. Dot was crying in Hugh's arms. Mr Butler looked grave; Jack was standing by the fireplace looking stern.

"What's wrong?' asked Jane, "What has happened?"

"Jane, come and sit down please," said Jack, indicating the love seat next to Phryne.

Seated, Jane looked at Phryne, who took her hands. "Jane, dear.." she said, but got no further. Phryne looked at Jack.

Jack cleared his throat. "Jane, I have some bad news for you", he paused. "Jane I have to tell you that…" he paused again before saying. "I'm sorry Jane, your mother is dead!"

There was a silence.

"No" said Jane

"I'm sorry Jane" said Jack, "but I identified her myself."

"No, you're lying" cried Jane, she looked around wildly. "You're lying, you're wrong. She's not dead!"

"Jane" said Phryne, trying to take her in her arms.

"No, No" cried Jane. She pushed Phryne away and rushed at Jack, and pushed him in the chest.

"You're wrong. She's not dead. No, No" A shove with each word.

The room was in an uproar. Jack was holding up his hands to wield off the blows, Phryne was trying to catch Jane's arms; Dot was trying to come to Phryne's aid, but was held back by Hugh. Jane fought off all and eventually ran upstairs. Silence descended.

Jack said "Go to her Phryne. She needs you now. I will come back later!"

Quiet settled on the St. Kilda house. Phryne and Dot took turns to sit with the sobbing Jane, who was still denying her mother's death. "Mum went missing once, for a long time," Jane sobbed, "but she came back. She'll come back this time. I know she will. The Inspector is wrong!"

Aunt Prudence came and thankfully left again.

Mr Butler arranged a light dinner, but no one ate a great deal.

Phryne tried to explain all Jack had told her to Jane, but Jane did not want to hear any details.

Jack came back in time to have sandwiches.

Afterwards, they sat in the parlour, glass in hand, thinking they were alone and Jane was in bed.

"Anna apparently took the room six weeks ago" Jack told Phryne. "The land lord said she was already behind on her rent."

"But she was in the institution, I thought she was happy there" said Phryne.

"Is anyone happy in a place like that?" asked Jack. "She was a voluntary patient, she was not committed. She could leave if she wanted to and she obviously did"

"Oh dear", said Phryne "What now?

"A coroner's report, a search for a next of kin, a funeral. It all depends if the coroner finds foul play or not!"

"We've done this before" said Phryne.

"Yes", said Jack, "but it might be a little more difficult this time."

"In what way" asked Phryne.

"Anna's movements have been very erratic. Finding an adult next of kin may be difficult. Jane cannot take on any responsibility for her estate or affairs, the Government will have everything if she is Intestate, which I suspect she is. We don't even know where she comes from! Has Jane ever mentioned to you where the used to live, or even if she has a father?"

"No" said Phryne. "Once she said that they used to live a house near the city and another time she said there were paddocks nearby. That could be anywhere! In Melbourne, in a country town or even interstate."

"A father, a grandparent?"

"No"

They looked at each other, the task was daunting.

Phryne sighed and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. They were unaware that there was a small shadow in the hall.

"I am hoping that this means that I can formally adopt Jane."

"I hope so Phryne, but don't be impatient. Her mother's death may have opened more doors than before. There will be lots of official hoops to jump through first!"

"In what way?"

"When Anna was alive, and acknowledged as incapable as caring for Jane, she gave you permission to foster Jane. I witnessed that. But now she is dead, with no apparent will or instructions for Jane's care, a father or other relative may come forward for Jane."

"But if they haven't come forward before, why now?"

"Because there may be money involved. Unlikely, but possible!"

At that stage, the shadow drifted away.

"But surely your witness for Anna's permission would count for something!"

"Possibly, as I was in my official capacity as an Inspector of the Victorian Police. But now, as I am emotionally involved, my word may not count!"

"Do you want to be "Emotionally Involved" Jack?" asked Phryne sitting up.

Jack sighed. Now was the time to say it! "Phryne, I have wanted to be involved with you for a long time. You took over my house, my heart and my life. Everything you feel, I feel. Your pain is my pain. I love you. And if that includes Jane, the cat, Cousin Arthur and Aunt Prudence, then I am willing to be involved."

"Oh" was all Phryne said.

"I am sorry if that is not in your line of thinking Miss Fisher" said Jack formally, separating himself from her.

"Oh, Jack" Phryne grabbed his hands, but did not continue.

There was a momentary silence, before Phryne touched his face with her palm. "Oh Jack, you are such a good man. I knew you were a good man from the moment I met you." She leaned in for a brief kiss.

Jack took a deep breath and held her hand tighter. "Phryne, please! Put me out of my misery. I had to say it! If it's not what you wanted to hear, then just say so!"

"No, Jack, it was exactly what I did want to hear. I was not expecting a declaration of love beside a declaration of support for my ragged family! I've had declarations before, usually accompanied by "When do I get at your money?"! I love you too, Jack Robinson" she said, and kissed him properly.

Jack stayed the night and they made love with tenderness and care. "I love you Jack," said Phryne, before she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Jack awoke in the pre-dawn, as he usually did. He had his small bag containing his change of clothes. His usual habit was to leave before the house stirred. He kissed Phryne's shoulder as he went to throw back the blankets, but a scream woke the house. Phryne sat up, there was running feet and Dot burst in, her nightdress flying. "Miss, Inspector, Jane's gone!"


	7. Searching for Jane

19. Searching for Jane.

This time, the house really was in an uproar! Phryne, Dot and Mr Butler were all in the kitchen in their dressing gowns, all talking at once. Jack took the time to quickly dress and make himself presentable. No one questioned his presence in the house that early in the morning.

He entered the kitchen and called for order.

"Everyone settle down. Please sit down, I am taking charge!"

Thankfully, order was quickly restored.

"Ladies, Mr Butler, I want a search of this house, top to bottom before we rush into anything. That includes roof spaces, basements and garden sheds. Start now and we can do this very quickly!"

A quick search involving under every bed, behind every door, in every cupboard and around the garden found no Jane. There was no sign of forced entry anywhere. Jane had apparently run away.

Jack sighed. "I will call the station and report Jane missing. But first I want to establish when we think she left, what she took with her and where she may possibly go! I want you all to reflect on that while you get yourselves dressed and organised. Mr Butler, some breakfast please, or at least some tea. Phryne, you first!"

It appeared that although she had gone to bed, she left sometime overnight. Her suitcase was gone, with her warm clothes, hat and coat. It appeared that she had got dressed, her nightgown and her teddy bear were missing. Everyone related what they knew about Jane's possible whereabouts. Apart from school and her friend Catherine's house, there were few other places she favoured.

Mr Butler checked that tin where he kept the housekeeping money. A good amount had gone. "Probably ten pounds or so" he said.

Jack phoned the station. "I have notified them that Jane is missing. I can take the details in as part of an official report." he said.

Jack made lists: "Phryne, you and Dot find her friend Catherine, interview her and her parents. Interview any other significant friends. Then go to her school and talk to the Headmistress and the school chaplain. She may have confided in a teacher or staff member."

"I will go to the Police Station and file a missing person report. I will start contacting other stations, and the railways. She may have headed to Footscray, where her mother last was. I will take that photo of Jane from the mantelpiece."

"Mr B., Can you please stay here and mind the phone, in case Jane calls. Please contact Mrs Stanley, tell her, and ask her staff to search every cupboard, nook and cranny in her entire estate. Can you also call Bert and Cec, and ask them if they have any ideas on Jane's whereabouts. If they are free, they can search any place they think is relevant"

"I will ask the Footscray Station to look at the boarding house where Mrs Ross died, although I don't think Jane knew where that was, also in Seddon, where Jane was living when we found her. We do have to follow up on Mrs Ross' death as well. Every one report back by lunchtime, in person or by telephone!"

He did not tell Phryne, that he was considering getting permission to visit to two jails and interview the lady who claimed to be Jane's previous foster mother, a Mrs Gay and her paramour, Hypno, the hypnotist! These two held Jane and some other girls in servitude and sometimes traded them to brothels. Hopefully they would be anxious to be seen as redeeming themselves by revealing something that could help!

When all was arranged, Jack collected up his notes, ready to go to the station. Before he left, he gathered a distraught Phryne in his arms.

"She's smart and she's tough" he said, "I have every faith that she's hiding somewhere, and will reveal herself when she's ready."

"Oh Jack, I hope so."

"Drive safely today. Jane needs you in one piece, not in hospital. Promise me you will take care."

And Phryne promised.

Phryne and Dot went straight to see Jane's friend, Catherine. They were there so early, that she had not left for school.

Catherine was a quiet girl, with older parents. Her mother hovered near her during the interview.

"Oh the poor child," exclaimed Mrs Cook. "Running away like that to search for her departed mother!"

"We are not sure why she's run away, Mrs Cook. She had not seen her mother for six months."

"But Jane wrote to her mother," said Catherine. "She told me that."

"Her mother never replied" said Phryne sadly. "Her state of mind was not organised to be able to keep her thoughts together for long."

"Then Jane would not know if her mother actually got the letters!" said Catherine.

"Saints preserve us from those who are defective. They should all be locked up" said Catherine's mother.

Phryne decided that Catherine's mother was a fool, but Catherine was not!

Phryne and Dot's next call was Jane's school, Warleigh Grammar. It was an imposing red brick building, with a tower overlooking a gravel driveway. It was situated at the top of a hill in South Yarra. Apparently the views from the tower were impressive, but Phryne had no time for views!

The Headmistress, Miss Hillside, was of no help. She had only spoken to Jane when Jane started there (with Aunt Prudence's influence), and when Jane was threatened with suspension.

"Jane was doing well academically" she said, "but other than that "incident", she has not even mentioned by the staff. I am concerned that she is troubled and will cause an issue for the school!"

Phryne was disgusted, but was too upset about Jane to take umbrage at the school. The Chaplin offered prayers, but Phryne said "If you would like to say prayers for her mother's passing, I would appreciate that. But Jane needs real assistance, not divine faith!"

Phryne stomped to the car muttering about changing Jane to another school. One that understood that children had feelings and were not just there to maintain the school's academic standards!

Phryne contemplated what to do next. Dot suggested they go home for lunch and catch up with Mr Butler. He may have received a telephone c all from Jane, Jack, Bert or someone else. "Perhaps someone has some new information" said Dot, "Then we can plan for this afternoon, without repeating ourselves!"

Phryne thought this was a good idea.


	8. The taskmaster has a heart

The task master has a heart

Jack had an interesting morning. By the time he arrived at City South Police Station, it was a hive of activity. Hugh Collins cornered him as soon as he sat at his desk and picked up his pen.

"Is it true about Jane, Sir? Has she really run away?"

"It appears so Collins. I need to let Footscray know that she may be in their area, and they should be on the look out!"

"Shall I do that Sir? I know Jane pretty well, and I spoke to the Footscray men about the death of Mrs Ross."

"Don't you have anything else to do Collins?"

"Well, Sir, we are awaiting the Coroner's report on Mrs Ross, that won't be through until later today, and we have interviewed everyone in the boarding house.."

"Constable!" It was Acting Deputy Commissioner Harold Stevens.

"Sir"

"Go do one of those things Constable; I want to talk to Inspector Robinson!"

"Sir"

The Deputy Commissioner sat in the spare chair in Jack's office.

"Inspector Robinson, I hear there is a child missing and you are trying to move heaven and earth to find her!" he stated.

"Yes Sir, It is Jane Ross, Miss Fisher's ward."

"And this young lady is the natural daughter of the deceased we found yesterday."

"Yes, that is the case."

"And how long has she been missing?"

"She disappeared overnight."

"And you were personally called to the house very early this morning."

"Er.. Yes!"

"And this is the young lady that you had a firm grip on, at the football."

"Yes, that was Jane!"

The Deputy Commissioner drummed his fingers on Jack's desk before he said "You do realise Robinson that a person has to be missing for 24 hours before we act on it!"

"Yes Sir, But.."

"You do realise that most runaway's come home when they are cold or hungry!"

"Yes, But.."

"You do realise that this disappearance may be unrelated to her mother's death!"

"Yes Sir, But, in this case Sir.."

"Do you know what you are even doing with that pen, Robinson!"

Jack looked down. He had twisted the pen apart and ink had blotted all over the paper in front of him."

"Blast!" He reached for the blotter.

The Deputy Commissioner may have been hard task master and a stickler for the rules, but he was a keen observer and not without a heart.

"Robinson, I suggest you are too involved in this child's disappearance, to function well at work today. The Station cannot act upon this until tomorrow. However, the child's family can drive up and down every street of Melbourne if they wish."

"Sir"

"Go home and be with your lady detective, see if you can sleuth it out before we have to start the paperwork tomorrow! I will send out Collins to deal with any issues in regard to the Footscray death. He is very eager to prove himself!"

"Sir" Jack paused, then realised he had been dismissed for the rest of the day.

Both men stood, Jack reaching for his coat and hat. The Deputy Commissioner stopped at the door, turned and said in an offhand manner, "Try to pull your women folk into line, Robinson. Rumours look bad for the station!"

Thus Jack was also at St. Kilda for lunch!

Lunch was a sombre affair. It appeared that Alice had arrived and taken over temporary management of the household. Apparently Mr Butler had collapsed into despair after everyone has dispersed that morning. Alice had cheered him up and attacked the housework. Bert and Cec had gone to search around Footscray, in the area where the boarding house was situated.

Aunt Prudence had descended (once again). In desperation to have order in the house Alice had herself, Mr Butler and Aunt Prudence sitting around the good dining table, cleaning silver. "It gave us all something to do and someone to talk to!" said Aunt Prudence!

Jack took his sandwich out to the back porch, where he sat making yet another list. Phryne went to lie down. Dot and Alice cleared up lunch, while Aunt Prudence and Mr Butler wandered in the garden to discuss management of roses.

Jack took his thoughts up to Phryne. "I'm not asleep" said Phryne, when Jack opened the bedroom door.

Jack sighed and sat on the bed next to her. "Since I am officially off duty", he said "My thought is that you and I go to the Institution where Anna was housed. Anna may have spoken to someone there about places she and Jane frequented before Jane went to stay with Mrs Gay and Hypno in Seddon. Any information may help trace Anna's family or next of kin, also."

"That horrible pair" said Phryne. "Will we have to speak to them too?"

"I thought about it" said Jack, "but they have been incarcerated for a while now, they will have little to no information about Jane's current whereabouts."

So Phryne and Jack motored to the Institution in Kew, where they parked in front of a large building with very solid doors and bars on the windows. "Looks like a jail" said Phryne.

The director was however, very approachable, once Jack showed his Police Identification.

"Yes, Anna Ross was a voluntary patient. She was free to leave when she felt up to it, and she did so on several occasions. This time was the longest, and I am sorry to hear of her passing."

"Where did she go, on those other occasions she left?" asked Phryne.

"I am not sure, but she usually was back within a few days" replied the director. "However, this time she left with a male patient. They had commenced a relationship, and we couldn't have that going on here! They were asked to leave and they did, together!"

"What about her belongings?"

"She took everything with her."

"Can you tell us about the man she left with?" asked Jack.

The director looked uncomfortable. "I should not reveal anything else," he said. "I understand that you are investigating Anna's death, but I cannot reveal anything about another inmate."

"This is a Police Investigation into a suspicious death" said Jack

"Please," said Phryne, "Anna's daughter Jane has gone missing. Will this man be looking for her? Will he hurt her?"

The director drummed his fingers on the desk. "I remember Anna getting letters from Jane. It made her smile," he said.

He stood up, went to the filing cabinet and got out a file. "I doubt the man in question presents is any danger to anyone. I cannot tell you anymore." He put the file on the desk in front of them. "Please excuse me for one moment," and he went out the door.

Jack pounced on the file!


	9. Finding Jane

Finding Jane

After a restless night, when Phryne cried herself to sleep in Jack's arms, Jack rose with the sun. He dressed and went downstairs, thinking about the plan for the day. He was surprised at the crowd in the kitchen!

Mr Butler, with Dot's help, was serving breakfast to Bert, Cec, Alice and Hugh Collins! Hugh was of course, sitting astride the kitchen chair in his usual manner, eating toast.

"Collins, what are you doing here?" asked Jack.

"Second breakfast!" said Hugh, and then he stood up and said "Um, I came here with Bert and Cec this morning! Sir. Deputy Commissioner Stevens sent me to investigate the missing child – Jane. Sir."

"Did he!" Jack was taken back!"

"Sir. He said that I was to be here for today only, and then I have to return to regular duties. Sir!"

Before Jack could say anymore, Dot asked, "Should I take Miss her tray up, Inspector?"

"Ah., No, She's still asleep"

It felt strange to be asked so openly about his access to Phryne in her boudoir. But now it was out in the open, and everyone was getting on as usual.

"Breakfast Inspector?" asked Mr Butler, indicating a seat, "Or would you like breakfast in the dining room?"

"No, Mr Butler, kitchen is fine!" said Jack and joined the table. He did not feel that he was, or wanted to be recognised as the formal head of the house! He also felt that it was his place to "eat with the men", which included Dot and Alice on this occasion.

"What are the plans for today, Inspector?" asked Bert.

Jack considered the day.

"I should at least turn up at work, and make sure that missing persons report is acted on."

"Done, Sir" said Hugh. "Sergeant Green is putting it in place first thing today."

"Right, well, someone will need to take Jane's photo around all the railway stations, starting with St. Kilda and going into the city. Can you do that Collins?"

"May I accompany Constable Collins?" asked Mr Butler, "I feel I would rather be in the thick of things, not just sitting around the house!"

"Of course! My apologies for leaving you out of the search yesterday."

"Not at all Inspector!" said Mr Butler.

"Bert, Cec," continued Jack, "I think I want you both to follow up on this George Nolan, who left the Institution with Mrs Ross. He was not at the Footscray boarding house with her. His last address was in Fitzroy. Here." Jack passed over an address from his pocket.

"As for me, I think I should go to the Station, and put in an appearance. I still need to follow up that coroner's report on Mrs Ross."

"Got that too!" said Hugh, passing Jack his small notebook. "Well, not officially."

Jack squinted at the handwriting "Stomach contents contained alcohol and quinine. No other relevant injuries"

"The corner thought she may have been trying to make her own quinine wine" said Hugh.

Jack sighed "Probably self-inflicted, probably not murder. That still does not help us find Jane."

There was a silence, until Bert said "Come on Cec, let's go see if this bloke is in Fitzroy!"

Cec stood up, "We'll contact you at lunchtime" he said and he kissed Alice good bye.

Hugh stood up, "Let's go too, Mr B" and they also left, Mr Butler taking the keys to the Hispano.

Jack remained in the kitchen with Dot and Alice. No sooner than the door slammed, when the telephone rang.

"Probably Mrs Stanley" said Dot, rising to answer it.

However; "Mr Cook, of course, Miss Fisher is still asleep. The Police Inspector is here. Can you please speak to Inspector Robinson?" She handed the telephone over to Jack.

Apparently, Jane's friend Catherine had remembered something. "Young Jane spoke of a friend called Ruth, who lived with her grandmother," relayed Mr Cook. (Catherine being too in awe of a policeman to speak) Jane said that Ruth was her best friend before she came to live with Miss Fisher".

Jack remembered Ruth, but not where she lived. "I will have to go to the station to find out the details. Miss Williams, I need you to come with me. Mrs Yeats, can you mind the house and tell Miss Fisher where we have gone?" Alice nodded. To Dot, Jack said, "When can you be ready?"

…..

Dot waited by the front desk, as Jack went to rummage through his filing cabinet.

Giamati offered "May I help you there Inspector?"

"Yes, if you could Giamati! Last year, when we found young JaneRoss as a runaway, we were investigating a murder on the Ballarat train. We eventually traced Jane's foster parent to a boarding house in Seddon, where she was friends with a girl called Ruth. Wlfare sent Ruth to live with her Grandmother, and now I am trying to find that Grandmother's address, as it is possible Jane has gone there to hide. I think it was somewhere in Thornbury."

"Actually Sir, I think we may have something more recent than that!" said Giamati surprisingly. "About six weeks ago, we received a call about a child living on her own in a house in Thornbury. The neighbours said her name was Ruth, and her grandmother had just died. When we went to investigate, the child could not be found. We've had a couple of calls since, but always the girl is not there or has a very good hiding place!"

"That's probably the right girl." Said Jack, "I want you to come too Giamati"

…..

When they pulled up the in front of the house in Thornbury, Jack felt instinctively that they would find Jane there! The house was old, rundown, neglected, and looked as if the front door had not been opened for a long time.

"Miss Williams" said Jack, "I want you to remain at the front of the house unless we call you."

Jack then pounded on the front door. "Ruth, are you in there? This is Inspector Robinson from City South Police Station. Are you alright?" There was no answer.

Jack pounded again. "Ruth! This is Inspector Robinson. We're looking for Jane. You are not in any trouble!"

Again, no answer! Jack motioned Giamati to go around one side of the house, while Jack went down the other. Within seconds, Dot heard a girls squeal, and ran around the side of the house to see Ruth squirming in Giamati's arms. Dot rushed to them.

"Ruth, Ruth, are you all right?" said Dot. "Joe won't hurt you. Do you remember me? I'm Dot, Jane's friend. I live with Miss Fisher!"

Ruth stopped squirming long enough to look at Dot.

"Have you come to take Jane away?"

"We want to take Jane home, Ruth. Jane has a home and family who love her."

Ruth stopped resisting and started to cry.

….

Jack approached the back porch. "Jane" he called out. "Jane, I've come to take you home!"

The door opened a crack. "Are you going to send me away?" called out Jane.

"No Jane, I'm taking you home to St. Kilda. Miss Fisher's worried sick about you!"

The door opened a little wider. "Am I going to stay with Miss Phryne?"

"Yes Jane, Miss Phryne wants to formally adopt you!"

"I'm not going back to that horrible man!"

"No Jane. I would never let you near a horrible man" Jack held out his hand. "Come with me sweetheart, let's go home."

His hand was unnecessary. Very suddenly he had his arms full of a sobbing child who had thrown herself into the care of her favourite Police Inspector.

Eventually, they all piled into Jack's Police Car and drove off. The girls were silent when they pulled up outside the police station.

"Giamati is going to start the paperwork" said Jack, "I'm going to drive you home and come back later!"

"Can Ruth live with us?" Jane asked Dot? "Her Grandmother has died, and she has no-one else!"

Jack sighed, but Dot said, "We can ask Miss Phryne, but I know there are some lovely people who would want a girl like Ruth, if Miss Fisher can't fit another young lady in the house!"

"I'm sorry I ran away Dot," said Jane, "I did not want to be sent back to live that horrible man. He was the reason we ran away."

"What man was that Jane?" asked Jack

"It was a long time ago" she said and refused to say anymore.

…..

The Homecoming was a joyous occasion of course. Phryne had awoken earlier that day to find only Alice in the house. They were both sitting in the parlour feeling despondent, when the telephone rang. It was Giamati, to tell them the good news, and that Jack would be delivering the girls soon.

"Girls!" said Phryne as she hugged Alice, "Am I gaining another one?"

Phryne welcomed Jane home with open arms, and soon had a hug for Ruth also. Hugh and Mr Butler had returned home by this time, with Cec and Bert returning after they called at lunchtime.

Mr Butler opened a bottle of champagne for all, and even Dot had some to drink. Jane introduced Ruth to her cat, and Alice made lunch. Aunt Prudence descended in true style, creating more noise!

It was only then Phryne said "Where's Jack and Hugh?"

"The Inspector said he had to go back to work, he took Hugh with him." said Mr Butler. "He said he had a mountain of paper work and two days to catch up with at the station!"

"Oh" said Phryne. She felt disappointed that Jack could not stay to celebrate with them. She hoped he would return at the end of the day. Phryne was over the moon to have Jane back, but she also wanted to share this with Jack. After their mutual declarations, he was part of the family now.

….

However, Jack was at that moment sitting with Acting Deputy Commissioner Stevens.

"Sounds like it all finished up well!" said the Deputy Commissioner. "You not only found your own young lady, but you unearthed a child that should have long returned to the Welfare Services."

"Yes" said Jack, ignoring the implication of part of that comment. "As for young Ruth, I will have to contact the Welfare today. She tells me that a man has been acting in a threatening manner towards her, for some time now. Apparently he appears on her doorstep and threatens to evict her."

"It can't be her house, Welfare will have to find out to whom it belongs"

"He's probably the landlord. Welfare will sort it out, I hope. Also, Sir, thank you for letting me have Collins for the day, and then Giamati, who I grabbed on the way past this morning!"

"Yes, Well, Collins was very insistent that he be allowed to go! Showed initiative! He may go far!"

"Thankfully it's all over now, bar the paperwork" said Jack, "Although we did get a few leads on the death of Anna Ross."

"Thankfully, that is no longer our problem" said Acting Deputy Commissioner. "Her death has been found not to be murder, so it is no longer for us to deal with. We need to find a next of kin, or she will go to a pauper's funeral very soon!"

"I will ask Miss Fisher to follow up on that, if I may Commissioner. For her, it will be a personal quest, and keep her busy for a time!"

"I understand that you and Miss Fisher will possibly now have the two young girls to contend with; Robinson! For the time being at least!"

"Miss Fisher will" said Jack firmly. "I am just a friend of the household!"

The Acting Deputy Commissioner actually threw back his head and laughed!

"Is that what you think, Robinson? You don't think you are involved up to your neck in what goes on in that house!? Dinners several nights a week! Parking your car around the corner! Recommendations to welfare! Opinions on the driving features of a certain Hispano –Suzia!"

Jack did not know what to say. "Well, Sir..I.."

"My good man, from my observations, not to mention that of a certain bridge club: there is more than one female in that house with you wrapped around her little finger!"

Jack did not know what to say. He was too taken back by the revelations and the implications thereof!

The Acting Deputy Commissioner continued; "You have to learn to keep your women under control, or they'll run you ragged! Take it from me, I have three daughters!"

He paused. "A word of advice, Robinson! Do the right thing and make an honest woman of Miss Fisher! Then you can at least pretend you're in charge!"

And with that, he left Jack staring at a pile of paper work!


	10. Hunting down the facts

Hunting down the facts

Phryne was looking out the window of her parlour, but she turned as soon as Mac entered the room.

"How is Jane?"

"Physically, Jane is fine. Emotionally, she's a bit of a wreck!"

"Well, she did just lose her mother! And then she ran away and had a few nights out, cold and hungry!"

"Grief after losing her mother is natural. But as to why she ran away..?"

"What are you saying Mac?"

"I am saying that she may not feel secure here. That she thinks that this arrangement is not permanent!"

"But she knows that I want to formally adopt her."

"You keep saying that, but I think Jane won't be comfortable until it is actually done."

"I want to get it done, but now we have Ruth as well!"

"Do you have plans for Ruth?"

"Right now, I want her to stay, if it will make Jane happy. And as I think about it, why can't she stay? If I can save another child from living on the streets, then all the better!"

"So" said Mac, "What are the plans for formalising the adoption!"

Phryne sighed. "I need to get Jane's birth certificate to prove that Jane is Jane. Jack said he would get me Anna's death certificate, when it is available."

"Does Jane have any other family, a father?"

"Not that she recalls! We will talk to a lawyer and probably put a notice in "The Argus", asking people to come forward in regard to Anna's estate, which is nothing. She did not leave a will!"

"Jane talked about "A horrible man"!"

"Yes. We are not sure to whom she is referring to. It may be horrible Hypno, who is currently in jail."

"Or someone from her past!"

"Possibly"

At that time, Jack was talking to his friend Greg Bryson, the Police Prosecutor.

"Look Jack," said Greg. "I am a criminal lawyer, I put people in jail. I'm not a family lawyer; I don't do wills, estates or children. The best advice I can give you is to get every certificate you can find. Place a notice in the Newspaper. If you can find a location, a town a suburb, may be that will lead you to a parish priest or local community." He paused, "Having said that, Jack, Miss Fisher is a single woman. I don't know what hoops they will want her to jump through in order to adopt the girls"

Several days after inquiring, Phryne had Jane's birth certificate.

It read: Jane Anna Ross, born 1916, in Kyneton. Mother: Anna Marie Ross, Age: 21, (Married lady), Maiden Name: Ross. Father Unknown.

"That tells us a lot "said Jack. "If Anna gave the information that the father is unknown, it raises the possibility that she was not actually married, but changed her title on the form to give herself some dignity. Her maiden name was obviously Ross, which may make it easier to trace her."

Phryne left the girls in the care of Dot and Mr Butler and went to Kyneton for a few days. Phryne consulted the local telephone listings, the local Police station and even looked up some of the old newspapers still at the newspaper office. There were no Ross's listed. She even visited the cemetery. There were two graves with the surname Ross, but they died over 50 years previously.

Phryne tried the churches and in the Catholic Church, she found an elderly priest who was able to give her some information.

"I do remember a family with the surname of Ross" he said. "There's none of them left now, but if you go and see Mrs Nolan in the white house down the road, I think she might remember them."

Mrs Miller was a very elderly lady who claimed she was a cousin of the Ross's. "They have all left town" she said. "Some died, some went to war and didn't come back; some went to live in the city."

"Do you remember Anna Ross? Asked Phryne. "She was born in 1895. She had a baby girl in 1916."

"Oh, I remember an Anne, but I can't recall what she did, or who she married! There were so many weddings and babies in those days!"

"We are not sure if she married anyone" said Phryne.

The old lady produced a box of old photos, but Phryne could not make out any one she recognised.

Thus Phryne returned to Melbourne, with the knowledge that they were unable to locate any reliable next of kin for Anna.

Thus 10 days after Anna's death, they were able to give her a funeral. Aunt Prudence arranged a simple service for Anna. "Give her a bit more dignity than a pauper's funeral" she said.

Reverend Blainey of the Glen Huntly church offered to take the service and all the friends of Fisher household attended, in support of Jane. Jane sobbed throughout the service and was inconsolable. Mac relayed to Phryne that this was better than not crying at all.

Jack spent the night with Phryne. They did not talk much, but lay together in the comfort of each other's arms, fitting close to the other, breathing in unison.

Later that week, Greg Bryson came over after dinner one night, with a sheaf of papers in a cardboard folder. He placed it on the dining table, and spread it into piles, with the manner of a man who organised his thoughts as he organised his work place.

Greg said to Phryne, "You realise that I am a Police Prosecutor, not a family lawyer. I am doing this for free, as a favour for Jack!"

"Of course" she said

"If this gets out of hand, or becomes long and involved, I will have to refer it on! I am only doing this as long as it is simple and does not take up too much time!"

"I understand! Thank you for helping us Greg."

Greg shot a look at Jack and muttered something about "Calling in favours!"

Jane came in to sit with them, as they sat around the dining table.

"Now," said Greg, "There have been several people interested in making claims to the estate of Anna Ross. Several are not relevant to Jane's needs, merely families trying to locate a missing individual."

Greg selected one sheet of paper. "For example: "Annabella Rossini: Now aged 52, last seen in 1921." Also: "Annalisa Rosenblum, Now 35, last seen in 1925." Look, here's a picture!"

"Also Anita Ferny: maiden name: Ross, last seen in 1927." He looked at Jane "Does anything here sound familiar?"

"No", said Jane, "Mum's name was always Anna Ross."

"Now for some more serious claims! That bloke who Anna left the Institution with: what was his name?"

"George Nolan" said Jack. "Bert and Cec said he has since been returned to the Institution by his family."

"Well, he has not made a claim, so we can count him out!" said Greg. "However, we have two other men claiming to be her husband!"

Greg looked at Jane who shifted uncomfortably"

One "Peter Darcy" has made this declaration, that they were married for two years the while they lived in Bendigo from 1922 to 1924!"

Jane shifted uncomfortably again, but shook her head. "I've never heard of him, and I don't remember living in Bendigo!"

Then a "Paul Anderson" also claims to be her husband!"

All eyes were on Jane. The name caused a dramatic response. She paled and tried to melt into Phryne's side. "No" she said.

"Tell me darling." said Phryne

Jane shook her head violently, pulling her cardigan tightly around her and hiding her face against Phryne.

Greg and Jack fixed Jane with what could be described as courtroom stares!

"Jane!" said Jack more firmly than he intended.

Jane squirmed under their gaze before bursting into tears. "I don't want him, I don't like him, and he's horrible!"

"I think we have found our only legitimate claimant" said Greg, as Phryne held the sobbing Jane.


	11. The Horrible Man

11. The Horrible Man

Before setting up a meeting with the claimant Paul Anderson, Greg had a conversation with Jack.

"Jack, are you or do you intend to be: Jane's parent or foster parent, Miss Fisher's husband, intended or affianced! Because I don't believe we require a police presence for this civil matter, and I doubt I can introduce you as Miss Fisher's paramour, lover, or general ladies champion! And "Police Protector" doesn't sound any better!"

It was decided that Jack would not attend the meeting.

Greg also had a conversation with Phryne. "Most claims are related to either family matters or money matters. I am assured that Anna did not have any money, but it does appear that you - the foster parent - do! I think it would be best if you dress in a modest manner for this interview. That way he may be less inclined to try to extort money from you!"

"Do people do that?"

"Apparently so!"

So on the day of the interview, Phryne appeared in Dot's spare coat and hat. They met in an office in the city where Greg borrowed rooms from a colleague. Phryne attended alone, as women of "modest means" were usually not in a position to afford a companion or chaperone!

"We cannot use the police interview rooms at Russell Street for non- police work!" Greg said, "This shows how many favours I am pulling in for you two!" he told Phryne.

Phryne assured him that she appreciated all he was doing for them.

Paul Anderson was a rough looking man, although he had put on his best suit for this meeting. He greeted Greg Bryson gruffly and ignored Phryne, when she was introduced as "Miss Fisher, Jane's foster mother." He did sneer at her apparently modest apparel.

Greg started, "Mr Anderson, I need some proof of identity firstly."

Mr Anderson produced a driver's license.

"Thank you, Mr Anderson. Now, I believe that you have a claim to the estate of Mrs Anna Marie Ross."

"Yes, I married her in Ballarat in 1920."

"Did you have a family?"

"Yes, she had a daughter called Jane."

"Is she your natural daughter?"

"No."

Phryne let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Did you have any other children of your own or with Mrs Ross?"

"No."

"For how long were you married to Mrs Ross?"

"Four years until she ran off!"

"How was your relationship?"

"We were married. I was a good husband. I bought home the bacon. It was her job to cook for me!"

"How was your relationship with Jane?"

"She was a good kid, when she wasn't snivelling, or clinging to her mother's skirts! Always crying!"

"Probably for good reason!" snapped Phryne.

"Thank you Miss Fisher!" warned Greg.

"Mr Anderson, do you have any evidence of your marriage to Mrs Ross?"

Phryne held her breath again.

Mr Anderson produced a piece of paper, which he gave to Greg.

Greg looked it over and said "This is not a legal or recognised marriage certificate!"

Phryne let out her breath.

"We signed this contract in front of witnesses" said Anderson. "That makes it legal!"

"In the colonial days, that may have been so. But it is no longer legal in the eyes of the law!" said Greg.

"Listen" said Anderson, "We said the words and signed the contract! There were witnesses!"

"Still not legal!"

"We said we would share everything, even that snivelling child! That gives me the right to make my claim!"

Phryne interjected. "A claim to Anna's estate maybe, but not necessarily a claim on the child, Mr Anderson!"

He glared at her "I want to collect what's due; Miss Fisher!"

"Mr Anderson," said Greg, shooting a warning look at Phryne, "As you have acknowledged that you have no paternity claim to the child, do you have any desire to care for the child?"

"Only if Anna's estate can provide for her!"

"You do realise that if you have no paternity claim to the child, and have no wish to take in the child, then the estate is obliged to give some money toward her upkeep!"

"I'll take whatever's leftover."

"Well Mr Anderson," said Greg, "Anna left almost nothing but a pile of clothes. There is nothing of monetary value for even the upkeep of the child."

"Then what was the point of calling in for people to claim!"

Phryne took an idea from Bert. "Anna left debts Mr Anderson, and as you claim to be Anna's common law husband, perhaps you will be willing to pay for those or her tombstone!"

There was a silence.

"I'm not paying for that!" he snapped. "What about the kid?"

"In the past year, young Jane has runaway twice, been up for suspension from school twice, found with stolen goods, known to answer back and is prone to hysterics!" said Phryne.

"That would be right. Always sneaking around, hanging onto her mother. She deserved a good smack around the ear. She got on too, from time to time!"

"I take it you don't want to burden yourself with such a troublesome child then!" said Phryne.

"No, I'll be shot of her!" said Anderson.

"Mr Anderson, do you relinquish any claim to the estate of Mrs Anna Marie Ross?" asked Greg.

"Yes! It wasn't worth me coming in!" he snapped.

"Apparently not"! Answered Phryne.


	12. Jack denied

12. Jack denied.

A joyful Phryne was greeted by Jack later that afternoon.

As soon as he was alone with her in the parlour, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Congratulations" he said. "One step closer!"

Jane and Ruth dashed into the parlour as Jack released Phryne.

"Isn't it exciting!" gushed Jane. "What happens next?"

"I will have a meeting with the welfare office" smiled Phryne.

"Are we going to be sisters?" asked Ruth.

"I will do my very best!" answered Phryne.

Jack smiled, but seemed unsettled. "Get your coat" he told Phryne, "I want to take you for a drive. We can leave Miss Williams behind!"

He led Phryne to his car and they drove to his Richmond house.

"Sit down and put your feet up" said Jack and he bought her a glass of whisky, before taking his own glass to the opposite armchair.

Phryne sat back and said "You're smiling! What are you thinking of?"

Jack smiled. "I was thinking of that time I ravished you in that chair!"

Phryne smiled at him, blushing a little at the memory.

"I doubt that is what Aunt Prudence meant when she said a young man would go down on his knees before me!"

"I did have an injured shoulder. Mac did say not to put any weight on it!"

They both chuckled

"It was your fault, you asked me if I had any concealed weapons under my skirt!" said Phryne.

"And you invited me to check for myself!" returned Jack.

"Not to mention the time you "had your way with me" on the hearthrug!" said Phryne, tracing it with her toe.

"I have fond memories of being roasted on one side, and cold on the other!" smiled Jack.

"You did not end up replacing it, I see!"

"Again, too many good memories!"

They laughed again.

"I'm sorry, we can only reminisce today!" said Phryne, "It's that time of the month!"

"Oh" said Jack, "Of course!"

"I'm sorry Jack."

"No, don't be: Firstly, as I used to be married, so I am quite familiar with a woman's cycles." He smiled. "And, secondly: it's probably a good thing, given our current status!"

"Yes, if you put it like that!"

"Actually, today, I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Talk away!" said Phryne sipping her whisky.

Jack smiled again, fidgeted, then finally stood up and cleared his throat. He looked at Phryne, his glass, then Phryne again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Phryne asked.

Jack cleared his throat again.

"I was just considering all that you have committed yourself to, and if you really realise the full nature of your undertakings!" he began.

"Do you mean that I know that I have willing taken on one, possibly two girls from the streets and bought them into my home? Then, yes, I do know what I have let myself in for!"

"It will be difficult to maintain the two girls on your own!"

"Is that a statement from a policeman or are you just questioning my abilities?"

Jack looked at his glass. "I'm just saying that you may need more help with two girls."

"I have Dot and Mr Butler. I have lots of help. Mr Butler is always on hand to provide meals. I'm going to teach Dot to drive, so she can help ferry the girls around. They can mind the girls when I go out. Aunt Prudence is on hand to attend functions at school, what more help do I need?"

"Phryne, having children is more than just paying their school fees and providing meals!"

Phryne looked up. "What are you getting at Jack?"

Jack turned and looked out the window. "I think you need someone in your life to support you in your endeavours!"

There was a silence. Phryne eventually said, "You may as well say it all Jack, I am not going to interrupt you!"

"Phryne," he hesitated, "Phryne, I'm not a well off man, you know that. I'm just a middle level policeman, but I love you, I told you that."

Another silence

He ploughed on "I think that this might be the time when you consider that you may need someone at your side, for support!"

More silence.

Jack looked at her. "You are not making this very easy for me, Phryne!"

"No, I'm not!"

Jack swallowed the rest of his whisky. His mind raced to think of what else to say. He came up with "I've had the bathroom fixed up!"

"Why is that important?"

"Because last time you were here, you said you did not like having an outside convenience!"

"That's nice Jack, but I only visit occasionally!"

More silence.

Phryne gathered her thoughts and said "Were you thinking that with an inside facility, I would visit more often?"

"Possibly!"

"Were you thinking about me staying longer than just the afternoon?"

"Yes, that was my thought!'

"Were you thinking of me being here on a regular basis?'

"If you wanted to!"

"Does this include the girls?"

"They will be your daughters soon!"

"Were you thinking of me and the girls being here together, long term or even ..permanently?"

Jack reached for her hand. "Phryne, would you consider becoming.."

Phryne stood abruptly and put her fingers on his mouth.

"No Jack, we promised not to talk about this!"

He pushed her hand away.

"Phryne, things have changed!"

"No they haven't Jack! I still am unmoved by the thought of settling down with one person for the rest of my life!"

More silence.

"You have the girls to think of now!" he said.

"How does that change things?"

"The girls, children, they change everything!"

"I have Dot and Mr B!" said Phryne simply.

Another silence.

"It's the money, isn't it!" said Jack

"No" said Phryne

"It is! You will lose your inheritance if you marry, and I can't maintain you in the manner you are accustomed! That's the fact of it all!"

"No" said Phryne.

"Then why?" demanded Jack

Phryne said, "I love you Jack, and I think you are the first man I have ever admitted that to! And that's a fact! But I am not ready to give up my freedom for married life!"

"Phryne, the freedom you refer to; parties, soirees, sleeping in late, even servants, all of that may not last forever!"

"But I can live in a tiny house and do my own housework forever with you!"

"Yes! No!"

They stared at each other.

"I love you Phryne. I am asking you to marry me, so we can make a home together, for the girls."

"I can't do that, Jack" said Phryne.

More silence.

"Then I won't ask you to! Not ever again!" He turned to the window, blinking.

There was a long moment, when each waited for the other to give in. Finally Jack put his glass down on the table.

"I think it's time I took you home!" he said.

They drove back to St Kilda in silence. Jack opened the car door for her.

"Thank you Jack" said Phryne.

"Goodbye Miss Fisher" was his reply before he drove away.


	13. Mac weighs in

13. Mac weighs in

"All right Phryne" said Mac, as she sat in the chair, glass in hand, "What's happened between you and the good Inspector?"

"What do you mean Mac?" Phryne looked out the window, with her chin on her glass, not looking at Mac.

"What's not going on between you two! In the week since Jane's apparent father turned out as a non- event, you have been down in the dumps. You should be rejoicing! In addition, certain sources tell me that a certain good looking policeman is not "Attending the scene"."

"We had a disagreement!" said Phryne "Well, I disagreed with him."

"Again! Why do you make a habit of this?"

"I don't know Mac. He asked me to marry him, and I turned him down."

"Whatever for?" Mac sighed, "You do know Phryne; that I am in this chair, not out the window."

Phryne turned to face Mac. "Mac, I do love Jack, I really do, but I just can't commit to anyone."

"Because?"

"I don't know Mac! Jack said it was about the inheritance, but that's not it at all."

"Explain!"

"Aunt Prudence told Jack that I would lose the majority of my income when I married. Technically that could happen, but not while my father is alive."

"And old Harold is hale and hearty." Mac waved her empty glass in the air.

"Yes, and he would never cut me off. I am his only surviving child."

Phryne re-filled Mac's glass, and then after a moment, her own.

"And after that?"

"Even if my father bankrupts the family funds, I have made sound investments that should keep us going for years. Aunt Prudence's wise words have sunk in that far at least."

Phryne sunk into the chair opposite Mac.

"So it's not the money."

"No."

"So what is the problem? Is it over where you could live?"

"Actually, Jack asked me if the girls and I could live in his Richmond house. It's so tiny!"

"And that was why you said "No"?"

"No"

"Did you offer to have him live here?"

"No"

"No, what? Sorry." Mac waved her hands in the air. "No why?"

"I did not ask him to live here. I just presumed that we would live here, if we married."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No."

"But you have thought about it."

"Well, it has crossed my mind. I like having Jack here. I think he likes it here."

"But you did not ask him to marry you, or if he wanted to live here. You just rejected him."

"Yes."

Mac studied Phryne. "You know Phryne, there is a relatively new form of medicine that treats your mind rather than your body."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There is a doctor called Freud. He's Austrian. He says that you unconsciously make decisions, based on events that occurred in your past."

"You mean like shell shock. Returned soldiers that don't like the dark, even though it's only a dark room, because they were hurt in the dark at one time."

"Something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the way I see it, you lost your sister, who you loved dearly, and that makes you hesitant to love again."

"Really!"

"And that French bloke - DuBois! You loved him, and he abused you."

"And that makes me unable to love again?"

"Unable to trust a man, I think. But as I said, it's only a theory."

"I think that theory only fits returned soldiers. Normal people aren't affected by their past."

"The research is pointing to that possibility."

"So much for theories, I choose to be single and do all the fun things in life."

"Do the "fun things in life" include Jack Robinson?"

"Possibly."

"In what way does Jack Robinson fit into "Possibly"?"

"I do love Jack, I enjoy doing things with him. He does not like night clubs and dancing, but he does enjoy going out in the car with me, having dinners here, having conversations, and even trying to beat me at cards."

"What else?"

"He likes whisky by the fire."

"Which you do also."

"He likes being with Jane, and now Ruth. He puts up with Aunt Prudence."

"He's a saint!"

"He's likes being in my bed."

"Please spare me the details."

"I love it when he …" Phryne trailed off, but finished with, "He hates having to sneak out by dawn."

"If you married him, he wouldn't have to."

"I do like him here."

"As compared to other places?"

"When he's here, night after night, it's comfortable. We can talk about everyday things, like the horrible biscuits at the station, the road works at the end of the street and how to avoid Aunt Prudence's society dinners."

"Enlightening conversations in bed!"

"No, seriously Mac, when he's here, in the house, as well as the bedroom."

"So he serves all purposes, social as well as carnal."

Phryne pulled a face at her. "And I trust him."

"So you can trust a man now. In what way is Jack trustworty?"

"I let him drive my car, I can talk to him about anything, and he gets along with the girls. He has a responsible job. He can come into my house and make himself at home. He chats with Mr B., he lifts heavy things for Dot. Everyone in this house likes him, no; they love him, like I do."

"Maybe not quite like you do."

"Obviously!"

They both laughed.

"So" reflected Mac, "If Jack Robinson was not in your world, would your world be fun and happy?"

Phryne reflected also. "Not happy, no"

"Have the past few days since your "disagreement" been fun and happy?"

"Not really."

"Would your possible future dalliances include men who like playing family card games, put up with your driving, encourage dinner conversations with children or put up with dear Prudence."

"Probably not."

Do these young men you meet in clubs exude any air of responsibility, such as ..maybe a job.. that Daddy didn't give them?"

"Be serious Mac."

"I am sure they are serious about having a good time, then leaving in the morning! Is that what you want Phryne, continual dalliances that you push out the door in the morning?"

"No"

Phryne, is it likely that you will ever meet another man who would even offer to take you in, with your two daughters and your entire wardrobe, without even thinking about how to manage it?"

"Unlikely."

"And you did not think that having another adult in the house in a parental role, to share the load of two grown girls was a good idea?"

"I don't know."

"Did you consider that Jack cares for young Jane, in a way that a parent or adoptive parent might?"

Phryne had no answer for that.

"Has Jane told you that she cares for him?"

"Yes" whispered Phryne

"And you say you love him."

"Yes."

"Then tell me why you turned him down?"

Phryne could not find an answer.


	14. Phryne denied

14. Phryne denied

Phryne took a deep breath and entered the office to the Welfare Department.

"Today" she told herself "Today is the start of a new life, with Jane. I will call Jack tonight with the good news. I can address Ruth and her needs, when all is finalised with Jane."

She knew that she should have a conversation with Jack, but did not want to think about what they would say. However, she was not going to dwell on it today!

Phryne had all her paperwork in hand. She was early for her appointment with a Mr Smith, who stared at her over the top of his glasses.

"So you want to adopt this child, Jane Ross!"

"Yes."

"She is recently orphaned!"

"Yes!"

"Have any family come forward?"

"No"

"Have you searched for other family members?"

"Yes, we placed a Law Notice in "The Argus", asking for claimants for her mother's estate. There were no legitimate claims. It has been over three weeks"

"I see." Pause "How long has she been in your care?"

"Nearly two years."

"Are you financially able to support the child?"

"Yes, you see, I have an independent income!"

He looked at her.

"A single woman, with an independent income?"

"Yes. My father is a Baron in England. I have a title. I am an "Honourable"

"Your British titles of out-dated favouritism and useless worth are not relevant to the democratic principles of this country, Miss Fisher!"

Phryne was taken back. Even Bert, the dedicated communist was not that rude to her! However, she bit her tongue, in order to prevent any upsets.

Mr Smith continued.

"Can you provide a reference from a professional individual?"

Phryne was taken back again. "Well, yes, but I did not know you needed one today!"

"Can you provide us with the name and contact details of this professional?"

She provided Mac's details.

"Any other references?"

Phryne provided Aunt Prudence's details, hoping that a society lady would impress the officious little man.

"I wanted other professionals, please, not relatives!"

"Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, City South Police Station" Phryne told Mr Smith.

"How do you know the Detective Inspector?"

"I work with him. I am private lady detective!"

"I thought you said you have a title!"

"I do." Seeing his expectant look, Phryne continued, "I also see the benefits of ensuring that I maintain my own way in society, by supporting myself and helping society at large. I am mindful of the needs of the individual, and am aware that many suffer under the hands of the oppressive control of government forces. I also offer free investigations for the poor and ensure they are not suffering at the hands of police brutality!"

Phryne felt that speech would help; Bert's ramblings had been useful in the past!

Mr Smith looked at her.

"You're a single woman, you said!'

"Yes!"

"Well, we like to place children with couples or families, but as you have already had the child for some time, it does change things. Everything appears to be in order, Miss Fisher."

Phryne relaxed. Mr Smith began to labouredly initial sections of the paperwork, when another man entered the room.

"Excuse me" he said to Phryne, without looking at her. The newcomer whispered to Mr Smith, and they both conferred.

After a moment, Mr Smith said "Excuse me Miss Fisher, I have an urgent matter to attend to. My colleague Mr. Harte will finish things up!"

Mr Harte took the chair, and then looked up at Phryne.

"Who are you?" he demanded

"I am the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher" answered Phryne.

He frowned "Have I met you before?"

Phryne smiled, "I can't think of where?"

"Do you go by another name?"

"This is the only name I go by." replied Phryne.

A look of surprise came across the man's face, and then he flushed.

"Are you sure you are the "Honourable Miss Fisher"?" he asked, reading the sheet in front of him.

"Yes, I am." replied Phryne.

"I don't believe you!" he stated.

"I beg your pardon!"

"I have just realised where I have seen you before and you gave yourself a different name then."

"I can show you my driver's license" said Phryne incensed. "Also, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson will vouch for my identity!"

"Is he your protector?" demanded Mr Harte. "Typical policeman! Says he's a "do-gooder," when he's involved in vice all the way!"

"I beg your pardon!" demanded Phryne. "How dare you insult Inspector Robinson?"

"This adoption is denied!" declared Mr Harte, standing up. "On the grounds; that you are a single immoral woman, living off ill-gotten gains!"

He left the room and all Phryne could do was stare after him!


	15. All is revealed

15. All is revealed

Phryne made several frantic telephone calls as soon as she got home. Regardless of her disagreement with Jack and rejecting his proposal, he was the first person she wanted to talk to. Jack was however, out on a murder case and could not be contacted.

Phryne resigned herself to being at a stalemate and shut herself in her bedroom.

Dot surprised herself, (but not Mr Butler) and rang Greg Bryson and talked over the events with him.

Greg's response to the situation started with; "I'm just doing this as a favour! It's getting out of hand. I may have to refer this on." However, he finished with "I will look into it for you, Miss Williams, and get back to you."

And he did. Greg came to visit late in the afternoon, and bought his wife Marjorie with him. The Bryson's chatted pleasantly for a short time with Phryne and Dot in the parlour, then Marjorie tactfully excused herself to the kitchen, to chat with Mr Butler and the girls.

Greg cleared his throat and drummed his fingers on his chair.

"Miss Fisher, I have spoken to Mr Smith of the Welfare Department. This situation is difficult. It appears that Mr Smith was ready to approve the adoption, but Mr Harte intervened."

"Yes, that is the case" said Phryne.

"Miss Fisher, it appears that Mr Harte objected on the grounds that, firstly, you were a single woman."

"But single women can adopt, Greg. Especially if they have had custody for some time, like I have."

Greg sighed, "Yes, usually that is the case; however, Mr Harte is a bit of a "traditional man" you could say."

"Does he not like my single status? I can't just change that for him." Once these words were out, Phryne bit her lip! Jack and Mac's words were coming back to haunt her. She brushed the thoughts aside, too incensed to take heed of what her two best friends had said to her.

"It's possible that being in a truly committed marriage would have eased the process."

"May be it wasn't a commitment option!" muttered Phryne, unsure of what Greg knew of her involvement with Jack.

Greg, however, drummed his fingers again before continuing. "There's another thing."

"Something else?"

Greg drummed his fingers again and shifted in his seat.

"Yes! He objects to your manner of work."

"Does that mean that my work as a detective precludes me from adopting?"

"No, it's not just that."

"Does he think that all women should stay home and cook all day, in order to have or adopt children? Does he not like that fact that a woman can work as well as have children?"

Greg was appearing uncomfortable about continuing.

"What Greg, tell me."

"He also objected because you have a "known reputation"!"

"What do you mean, "Known reputation"!"

"He would rather adopting mothers have a "spotless reputation"."

"And I don't!"

"Miss Fisher, you are a society lady. You are in the society papers. You are seen about town, day and night."

"I attend fund raising events with my Aunt Prudence, Mrs Stanley."

"Not just those, also, night time places." He was clearly uncomfortable.

"So I like to go out to night clubs and dance halls."

"Yes, it was the clubs that you were seen at. One club in particular."

"Occasionally I frequent clubs and some dubious places as a detective."

"Yes and your somewhat "unorthodox" methods of work.

"What are you trying to say Greg?"

Greg was extremely uncomfortable, he squirmed in his seat. "Miss Fisher, I know you were doing detective work. Jack told me a little about it, not the full details of course, but it was apparently a little hair-raising."

"What did Jack tell you?"

"About a .. " Greg cleared his throat "..Certain.. gentlemen's club, where you were performing..!"

Phryne was speechless.

"This is very difficult for me Miss Fisher, I have a good relationship with Jack, and I know you get up to all sorts of exploits together. It was very unprofessional of Harte to allow this to sway his opinion!"

"But Jack and I were working on a case there."

"Not all of those who saw knew that, Miss Fisher."

"I was working undercover!"

"You are not a policewoman, Miss Fisher, and the constabulary would never go "undercover" in quite the way you apparently did."

"But we found out who murdered the young hostess."

"And George Sanderson, a senior policeman was involved. We all know how that unfolded in the end. Unfortunately, the case received more than its share of press. We tried to keep your involvement out of it, but the men in the club, they saw.. what there was to see."

Phryne put her face in her hands! "Oh my Lord!"

Greg continued. "Jack was, of course, seen there, although he did show his badge, which covers him morally, but it did clear the room of the clubs clients."

"Why is that important?"

Greg actually chuckled. "Miss Fisher, a certain club is frequented by many well-known lawyers, barristers and business men, who do not want to be identified in a police raid."

He paused, serious now "It appears that a certain Mr Harte frequents such place, thus recognised you."

Phryne was incensed! "You mean that horrible Mr Harte can attend that club, and get away morally unscathed, and pass judgement on me, just because I was, undercover. What a hypocrite!"

"It was apparently a somewhat.. revealing dance!"

"How do you know?"

Greg flushed and hastened to say. "I don't attend these clubs, myself Miss Fisher, you can rest assured. My conscience is clean," he paused again. "You see, Miss Fisher, Jack had to file a report of the event, and as you had uncovered information due to your unorthodox methods, we had to construct more ..straight forward..descriptions of the evidence coming forward!"

"And Jack told you about the dance."

"No, I did not hear about that from Jack. I have gathered enough information to surmise that your performance was apparently jaw dropping."

He continued, "Jack did tell me that you were there, undercover as a Spanish speaking dancer. We managed to create a profile of a Spanish woman, who spoke little English, who gave some limited information, that lead to direct evidence. Thus the name of the Spanish woman became irrelevant, and was not required to be called to give evidence. So, we did keep your name out of the papers as well as the report."

"I thought that there was no court case, because the murder suspect was shot attempting to pull a gun on police."

"There was an inquiry. Because there was Sanderson, Jack and young Collins present, you, and all the ladies of the club were not required to give evidence."

"I suppose all the lawyer and business patrons of the club were thankful for that."

"Supposably! As the saying goes "What happens in the club, stays in the club"!"

"Obviously not everything though."

"Nobody will ever admit to being there. I make exception in the information gathering, in this case, to bring you the painful reason why you were denied today."

They were silent. Phryne did not know what to say.

"How do I redeem myself?" she eventually asked.

"I am not sure. Live an exemplary lifestyle, go to church, and continue with your fund raising events. Get married?"

Phryne laughed at that.

"Rest assured; you won't lose young Jane, especially as she is flourishing in your care. It just may be a while before you can formalise the adoption. You can re-apply in due course."

"I can improve my prospects by being exemplary, or get married."

"It could help. You may have to be seen as a pillar of society, acting responsibly, in order to formally adopt Jane."

Greg rose to leave.

"It's not the end of the world Miss Fisher; no professional man will ever admit to being at the club so you are safe from gossip. And, you still have Jane, and young Ruth I see. You won't lose them. Welfare are not that ungrateful! " He paused, "And Jack's a good bloke."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

"You know Miss Fisher, Jack's outlook on life has improved a lot since he's known you. The war and its memories wrecked his marriage to Rosie. He was dour and bitter after his return. But he has picked up immensely in the past two years. I've never seen him happier, than when he's been crossing swords with you!"

"You two sound like you're thick as thieves."

"Jack has promised me that in return for my time, he will ask a certain society lady for a reference for our daughter Amelia to attend a certain prestigious girl's school next year!"

Phryne had to laugh at that.

"After all you have heard about Jane and her upbringing."

Greg also laughed. "Young Jane shows resilience, a quality that children need in life. And you should hear how Jack sings her praises. It was as if she was his own."

With that, the Bryson's said their goodbyes, leaving Phryne reflecting on how to proceed.


	16. Phryne takes action

16. Phryne takes action.

Phryne sat up late after dinner. She tried to call Jack at the station several times, but he was working late on his murder case and either not in or unable to take her call.

She also had a conversation with Jane.

"Miss Phryne, did it all go well today at Welfare?" asked Jane as she sat beside Phryne on the loveseat.

"I'm sorry Darling, there was a problem with the paper work."

"What sort of problem?" asked Jane looking into her lap.

"Nothing really, I just need a reference from Mac, and another from Inspector Robinson. I did not have them and I did not know I needed them! Not a problem really." Phryne played with Jane's hair.

"Is that why Mr and Mrs Bryson came over this afternoon?"

"Yes, Mr Bryson gave me some legal advice."

"Mrs Bryson wants Amelia to come to Warleigh Grammer next year." Jane smiled at Phryne.

"So I believe."

Ruth doesn't want to go to Warleigh." Jane looked down again.

"Yes, I know. She does not have to go to Warleigh if she does not want to. As long as she is happy and doing something she loves."

"She wants be a cook."

"Yes, and she can finish school at the St. Kilda Upper Primary, doing their domestic arts studies and then learn to cook from Mr Butler, and also Aunt Prudence's cook."

"The Inspector said he would be happy if Ruth cooked him his favourite dinner every night."

"The Inspector does like his favourite dinners."

"Miss Phryne, why hasn't the Inspector been to visit this week?" whispered Jane

"I think he's been busy with police work, Sweetheart."

"I like it when he comes to visit, I can talk to him about school. He said he'd take me to the cricket this summer."

"Really! I hope he remembers his promises. I am sure he'll come back when he's free," said Phryne with a tight smile.

"Please ask him to come back," said Jane in low voice, "I miss him when he's away."

Phryne had to admit, she missed the Inspector also.

Phryne paced the house and finally called the Police Station again. It was after ten o'clock. Constable Giamati told her "Inspector Robinson has gone home, Miss Fisher, but he'll be back early in the morning."

Phryne thanked him and hung up. She took a deep breath and made a decision. She went back to her room, and then re-appeared wrapped in her coat. After a quick talk with Dot, she left the house in her Hispano.

Shortly afterwards, Phryne pulled her car into a Richmond Street, where she parked behind Jack's police vehicle. Of course, all the lights in his house were out. Phryne sat for a moment to gather her thoughts, and then marched up to Jack's front door. She banged on the door with her fist. There was no answer, so Phryne banged again, calling out "Jack Robinson" wake up!" She continued to bang on the door until a light went on in the hallway, and a dishevelled Jack answered the door.

"Phryne, why are you here? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?"

He stood the in his pyjama pants and undershirt, looking somewhat confused. Phryne pushed her way past him into the hall.

Jack shut the front door and turned to face her.

Jack regained some of his composure. "Miss Fisher, may I ask why you are barging into my house at this hour of the night?"

Phryne pulled herself up to her full height and said "Jack, I am here because, once again, you were right."

"Umm" Jack was clearly taken back by this revelation. "What am I right about this time?"

Phryne paused and then said, "We need to get married!"

Jack frowned and then merely said "Wait!" and went into his bedroom. He emerged immediately tying on his dressing gown.

"Come in here." he said, turning the light on in the living room, as he led the way.

He went straight to his sideboard and poured two glasses of whisky and handed one to Phryne.

"Here" he said and waved at an arm chair, before sitting in the opposite chair.

He frowned at her again. "Now, can you please repeat what you just said?"

Phryne remained standing. "We need to get married Jack."

"Umm." He clearly was not going to make this easier for her. "You're obviously not pregnant, so there must be some other reason."

"Jack!"

"Why suddenly do you want to get married? Last week you were all against the idea, to a point that you haven't spoken to me since my obviously unwarranted proposal. One whole week without even a phone call"

"I haven't heard from you in a week either."

"Being the injured party I feel I had the right to await your apology. I was prepared to wait you out!"

"Why should I apologise?"

"Do you think I proposed on a whim? It was no flight of fancy, to ask you to marry me, and be soundly rejected."

Jack paused before saying. "You were so definite in your refusal, in fact, that I thought that I had actually become all that I had been dreading all along, a mere dalliance or temporary diversion."

"No Jack" said Phryne, "You have been so much more than that to me. I love you, I told you that."

"But not enough to marry me."

Phryne sighed. "I'm sorry I turned down your proposal Jack. I did not realise how much you meant to me until you were not there."

"But now you do." He was clearly hurt.

"Yes. I realise how much I want you in my life."

"And you think that turning up in the middle of the night will fix everything."

Phryne did not know what to say but "Yes."

"What if I don't want to marry you anymore."

"Please Jack."

"Are you pleading now?"

"Jack. Things have changed."

"I believe I said that the other day, and you refused to think so."

"And now I acknowledge that you were right."

"Do you! Would that be the reason for all your calls to me at the station today?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"But you talked to Greg Bryson instead."

"Yes, but.." she paused, "How did you know I talked to Greg Bryson?"

"I talk to Greg Bryson about a lot of things."

"But you talked to Greg Bryson about this specific thing. Specifically, the outcome of the adoption application. The same thing about which, I had a long discussion with him this afternoon."

Jack paused before replying, "As it so happens, yes, it was about your afternoon discussion."

"So after he spoke with me, he spoke with you."

"In a manner of speaking, that did happen."

"What do you mean?"

Jack sighed. "After you had spoken to Greg, Marjorie called the station."

"How could Marjorie get through to you, when I couldn't?"

"Marjorie is a clever woman and very persuasive. She used to be Greg's secretary until they married. She still manages a lot of his cases. When Marjorie calls the station, the commissioner or whoever, takes her calls."

"So, what did she say?"

"Marjorie did not say anything. She left me a message saying that I had to call you. I tried your house, but the telephone was engaged. As the message came from Marjorie, I gathered that Greg had been called in, so I tried Greg, who probably had been told by Marjorie that I wanted to be notified about your meeting with him, or some other form of feminie manipulation!"

"So, you didn't talk to Marjorie, but you did talk to Greg."

"Precisely."

"So, you know about what happened at the Welfare office today."

"Yes"

"And you did not think of calling me."

"I did, but your phone was engaged, and I was out of the station, busy solving a murder, which is what I do for a living, if you remember, Miss Fisher."

"Did you try to call me?"

"Yes, Phryne, I knew you would be distressed, and would want my support, but I was also committed to a case at work, which, as you know, gets in the way of personal demands!"

"And you were going to let it wait for another day."

"I intended to address the issue tomorrow, which is the most reasonable thing to do, seeing we cannot do anything about it overnight."

"But here I am."

"Yes, here you are, in the middle of the night, in my living room, demanding we get married."

Phryne put her hand to her head. "Jack, once again, I am sorry I turned down your proposal. I wanted to be independent and able to manage the girls on my own. Now it appears I need you in my life to make it all happen."

"So you need me to get the paperwork done."

"No, Jack. I love you and I did not know how much you meant to me until now! Not just me, but the girls. Jane loves you and worships the ground you walk on. Ruth thinks you're a hero for saving her from living alone in that house."

"Stop trying to manipulate me by pulling at the heartstrings."

"We all need you Jack, not just me."

"Yes, the need for a husband and father figure happens to coincide with signing of adoption papers."

"Not just that Jack. I fully acknowledge that I need to act more responsibly, in order to be a good parent to the girls"

"And what does that entail?"

"Giving up the party lifestyle, and choosing you over all others. Spending time with the girls, not just passing them to other people to look after."

"And that revelation just happened to come to you today!"

"No, Jack, it has become apparent over the past week. I want you in my life every day, not just occasionally, and that having the girls' means being with them, not just ignoring them on the way out to a party!"

Jack stood up, his whisky gone. "I am glad you have come to that conclusion, Miss Fisher. But, I have to in at the station very early to clear up the details of this murder. I am sorry that I was not able to be at your beck and call, but that is a policeman's lot, as I think I have said before."

Phryne was speechless, was he asking her to leave?

"Perhaps you could go home and we can follow up this discussion tomorrow evening?"

Phryne stood her ground, she still had one card to play (well, two actually!)

"I'm not going anywhere Jack, until we have an agreement, tonight!"

"What could you possibly say, that could enforce a result at this hour!"

Phryne took a breath, "Jack Robinson, I stand before you, a single woman, in your living room at night. Unchaperoned and my car obviously parked in front of your house. In the light of day, both our reputations will be teetering on the edge, unless you make an honest woman of me!"

Jack actually laughed at that and sat back on the arm of the armchair. "Isn't it a little too late for that Phryne, especially with what was said this afternoon."

"Jack, are you really that heartless?"

"Not heartless, Phryne, just amazed at the lengths you will go to, to get your own way!"

He smiled at her. Phryne was then sure he was making her work for his forgiveness. She was also sure that she nearly had him persuaded.

She smiled back and played her final card.

Phryne undid her coat, and dropped it to the floor. She was naked underneath.

"Jack Robinson, here I am, a naked woman in your living room, offering you access to this body and all it offers, for the rest of your days, together, as one, almost unconditionally!"

Jack's limbs were frozen, but his eyes roamed over her. He swallowed.

"My God Phryne, is there no depths to your attempts to bribery" he said hoarsely.

Phryne said nothing, but turned slightly, changing her profile.

Jack left his seat, leaving his glass on the arm of the chair and came to stand before her, placing his hands on her arms.

"Bribery, witchcraft, seduction, I really should lock you away as a safety precaution for my own sanity!" he murmured against her hair.

"Your bedroom will be satisfactory" said Phryne, undoing his dressing gown cord.

He gathered her to him, his body betraying his needs.

"I did say there were conditions." murmured Phryne.

"Name them."

"We live in my house in St Kilda, I get to keep my staff, financed by me, until the Fisher money runs out, if it ever does."

"Granted! And my conditions are that I get to drive the Hispano without you giving me grief."

"Yes"

"We adopt the girls together and change their names to Robinson."

"Done." she whispered in his ear.

Jack could bear it no longer. He took her hand and led her into the bedroom.


	17. Finally

17. Finally!

It was a warm December day, school had finished for the year, and Christmas was looming. It was, in fact, a few days before Phryne's birthday.

However, birthday celebrations and Christmas festivities were not in everyone's mind on this particular day!

Jane and Ruth were in their best clothes, running in and out of the house, doing something in the garden. They were dressed ready to go before anyone else. Dot was beside herself, trying to keep an eye on the girls, as well as keeping Miss Phryne's nerves in check.

Mr Butler, immaculate always, was in the dining room, trying to keep track of glasses and silverware, counting items on the table, while he counted people in his head.

"We're all having lunch at the Windsor, Mr B." said Dot, "We won't be entertaining here."

"I am thinking ahead Dorothy", replied Mr Butler, "I am sure the hordes will all descend this afternoon, when lunch is all over."

Aunt Prudence arrived, always adding to the chaos. This time she had Arthur in tow.

However, Dot had a cunning plan on this day.

"Mrs Stanley, Arthur, I am so glad you are here! You are just the person I need."

"Well, Dorothy, I must say that your welcome is a much nicer one than those I usually receive form my own niece."

"Yes, Mrs Stanley. You see, Jane and Ruth are being a little unruly, and I am so concerned that they will get dirty. Jane is normally restrained, but the two of them together, and with school finishing and all the excitement of today."

"Yes, well, girls will be girls, Dorothy, I am sure you remember."

"Mrs Stanley, I will admit it; that today, I am at my wits end. Trying to keep the girls in check and Miss Phryne together. I am not even sure if Miss Phryne is even dressed yet. She keeps going through her wardrobe, and creating such a mess. I have to pick all those things up before they get crushed or damaged!"

Aunt Prudence looked at Dot. "Now Dorothy, if you want me for something, just say it plainly, there's a good girl. We don't have time to waste today."

She sighed before continuing, "It only seems like six or seven weeks ago that young Jane told me that the Inspector was taking herself and Phryne to the Football Grand Final without a chaperone. I must say, romance moves fast for these young things! Of course, Phryne and the Inspector aren't that young, all things considered!"

Dot smiled and kept to her original topic. "Mrs Stanley, can you please take the girls ahead and be the welcoming committee. I don't think I need a disaster with the girls today, as well as a dress emergency. Nor do I want Jane getting over excited. We know how that works out with Jane."

"So you want me to deal with Jane and Ruth, as well as Arthur!" demanded Aunt Prudence.

"Please?" pleaded Dot. "They can keep Arthur company."

"I want to sit with the girls." Said Arthur,"

"Very well" said Aunt Prudence, "I will take them in early, and I will ensure that Jane is limited on the amount of cake she eats, and remind them how to keep decorum and behave like young ladies, not ragamuffins. " She looked at Arthur. "Did you hear that Arthur, no cakes until dessert!"

"Yes Mother," sighed Arthur, but he smiled at Dot behind his mother's back.

Dot thanked her and went to round up the girls, before bestowing them in Aunt Prudence's care.

"I want you to be young ladies and welcome everyone. Keep upright, keep clean and don't eat anything, especially you Jane!"

The girls laughed as they tucked into Aunt Prudence's car.

"Have fun getting Miss Phryne organised, Dot" said Jane. "When I looked in her room, it looked like the wardrobe had exploded!"

Jane had not been exaggerating. Phryne had almost emptied her wardrobe, with gowns, clothes and undergarments draped all over the floor and bed.

"Please Miss, It's almost time to go" said Dot, "You have to choose something soon."

Phryne sighed. "I've never done this before Dot. Of all the things I have done, this will be a first for me."

"Hopefully the last time too Miss, if you don't mind me saying so."

Phryne cast her a sideways look and finally decided to wear the outfit that was, as it happened, her original choice, but was discarded along the way.

Finally, Dot persuaded Phryne to come downstairs. She was wearing a very elegant cream summer dress and lightweight coat, matched with a hat decorated with cream flowers.

"You look beautiful Miss" beamed Mr Butler, who was in charge of driving the Hispano today. "Are we already then?"

They piled into the car. It was covered with ribbons!

"That's what the girls must have been doing.' said Mr Butler.

"Where are the girls?" asked Phryne.

"I sent them with Mrs Stanley" replied Dot

"Where's Mac?"

"Meeting us there." Dot replied again. "And she said she was bringing her new friend."

"Lovely" said Phryne absently. "Did we lock the house?"

"All taken care of" replied Mr Butler.

"Flowers?"

"Alice will meet us there with the flowers."

"Lunch! Did we book for lunch?"

"The Windsor is expecting us."

"Right! I guess I just do as I am told today."

"Yes" said Dot. "It's all under control, just follow the instructions and all will go well."

Mr Butler drove into the city. One instruction had been: Don't let Phryne drive!

Alice and Cec were waiting for them outside. Alice handed Phryne a beautiful bouquet.

"Thank you Alice" said Dot. "Is everyone here?"

"All ready to go" said Cec.

They walked up the stairs to the larger reception room. Everyone was there. Phryne could see Jack standing near the desk, talking to Greg Bryson and Hugh Collins.

Jack saw Phryne, gave a sigh, then headed over to her.

"You're late" was all he said.

"Nice to see you too Jack!"

She started straightening his lapels. He batted her hands away.

"Stop fussing!"

"I was just making sure you look your best!"

"I'm wearing my best suit. At least you're here. Everyone else got here in time."

"Yes, but is Bert standing upright, I heard there was a long night last night."

Jack looked over at Bert. "Appears to be upright!"

"Who's that with Mac and Marjorie? "

"That is apparently a lady lawyer, who knows both Mac and Marjorie."

"Are the girls behaving?"

"Yes. Mrs Stanley has either bribed them or threatened then, I 'm not sure which."

"Have you got the ring? asked Phryne.

"In my pocket." replied Jack

Phryne stood still and closed her eyes.

"Is this it, Jack?"

"Yes, it is!"

"No going back now."

"Well you could, but you would have two girls, Miss Williams, Mrs Stanley and me to answer to, not to mention lunch at the Windsor would be very awkward!"

"I've never done this before."

"Well, I have, and you just say "I do" when asked, and it will all be over in no time."

Phryne grasped his hand.

"I promise it will be wonderful." said Jack

Phryne took a breath and let it out slowly.

"Now, is it time?" asked Phryne

"Time to get married!" said Jack. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." said Phryne.

"Then, shall we go?" asked Jack, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm.

Phryne smiled, and they turned toward the waiting group at the end of the room.

Together, they walked the remaining few steps to the wedding registrar.

THE END


End file.
